


Unexpected Request

by DanieliHautequest



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieliHautequest/pseuds/DanieliHautequest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight months after leaving Runway, Andrea Sachs finds herself face to face with Miranda Priestly. Instead of a reprimand, Miranda makes a request that can seal their lives together forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** The Devil Wears Prada belongs to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. "Unexpected Request" is a nonprofit work.
> 
> My texts CANNOT BE modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.
> 
>  **THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil. In some cases, I count on the help of an American/British friend or someone more proficient in English than me. However, with the rush of everyday life, typos and spelling mistakes can happen. Yet, I think you will not have problems understanding the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr_** and **_Greeneyemons_** for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

"Oh, wait! Wait a minute!" Andrea Sachs shouted over the loud music. It was Sunday, cleaning day. Madonna resounded through the small apartment while Andy tried to make the place look like a habitable location again.

She came breathlessly to the door and peered through the peephole. Andy could not believe her eyes.

Even a visit from Jesus Christ would not be as shocking!

She stood staring at the entry for endless seconds, until a new line of abrupt knocks moved her to action.

Andy flung open the door for Miranda Priestly.

They looked at each other. Andy with her mouth open like a fish, and Miranda, with her patented raised eyebrow, evident even under her sunglasses. Andy was sure that the woman rolled her eyes behind them.

"May I come in?" Miranda asked in her low and sharp tone—the one that always caused a shiver to run down Andy's spine—already invading the personal space of the younger woman, forcing her to take two steps back, and giving way.

Andy closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. Her body trembled.

Miranda pulled her expensive  _Christian Dior_  sunglasses off and took a quick look around. Her disappointment was plainly visible.

Andy was extremely uncomfortable. She hugged herself instinctively trying to create a barrier against Miranda Priestlys' dominant aura. "I… I was cleaning up… hence the mess, I…"

Miranda interrupted her with a wave of her hand. Then she gave a resigned sigh and stared at Andy.

Although Miranda's makeup was immaculate, the younger woman could see how tired she was. Andy frowned, worried, only then remembering that Miranda should be in Europe with her daughters…

In the eight months that she left  _Runway_ , they had only exchanged minimal words during their few tense meetings. Not that it mattered. It seemed that Miranda Priestly still had the power to make everything in the past seem insignificant.

Andy quickly replaced the cushions from the only couch in the apartment. "Sit down, please," she said gently. To her surprise, Miranda nodded without any resistance. In fact, the older woman let her body fall onto the couch, relieved. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No".

"Um… right…"

Andy ran and brought a kitchen chair, putting it in front of Miranda. She sat on it in a relaxed way. Her legs were slightly open, and her arms, resting on her thighs, exposed by a little navy blue  _Lycra_  shorts.

It seemed to draw Miranda's attention. She inspected her posture and clothes Andy wore, as raised her eyebrows.

Obviously the shorts and her spaghetti-strap white shirt, ragged and dirty, did not make a favorable impression, but Andy refused to be intimidated anymore. For God's sake, it was her home! She no longer worked for Miranda Priestly, no longer had to worry about what the woman thought of her manners or her clothes.

In a surge of courage, Andy lifted her head in defiance. "What do you want?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but when heard a strange sigh and saw Miranda looking away, an idea occurred to her. "Di… did something happen to the girls?"

Miranda just nodded her head weakly.

Andy froze. "Bu… but what… I…," she stuttered, and was stopped by the older woman raising her hand.

"Andrea, do not interrupt me. Let me tell you everything you need to know," Miranda ordered in her usual tone of command.

Andy widened her eyes and quickly nodded her head in trained agreement. She knew better than to argue when the woman used that expression.

Miranda sighed again. "When my girls came to ask whether they could contact you, I confess I was surprised. Sounds like you made a good impression on them," she said with a derision smile.

" _Harry Potter_ ," Andy grumbled quietly.

Miranda shrugged. "Not only that, they were bragging about how you always manage to distinguish who was who between the two of them, and that, within your provincial way, you were 'cool'."

Andy's lips formed a small half-smile. Should she get it as a compliment or an insult? The girls sometimes had certain characteristics of their mother that annoyed her.

"If it was something you were willing to do, and would make my children happy, why not?" Miranda pointed casually.

 _And so you wouldn't have to offer so many excuses for not being with them_ , Andy thought bitterly.

It was she who listened to the complaints. Andy admitted that Miranda had improved considerably since the divorce. She was more careful with her daughters, but her work always demanded too much time.

"There was an 'understanding' between you three. Of course, I kept an eye on this 'friendship'. The girls gave me reports of all you did together, that was our agreement."

Andy had already suspected.

"I am aware of my limitations… as a parent," Miranda continued in a heavy tone. "My daughters must have mentioned that I am trying to be more present. At least we had more time together…"

Andy stared at her dumbstruck. Miranda was in a conversation…a real conversation with her.

Just like in Paris…

It was unnerving her tremendously!

Miranda took a deep breath and looked even more tired. "I would do anything for my children…" she said with a voice full of confidence in her intimidating tone. "Without beating about the bush, I came here asking for your help."

Now Andy was sure. When cleaning the bathroom she must have inhaled too many bleach fumes, because she was hallucinating! Miranda Priestly did not ask; she ordered!

Before Andy could say anything, Miranda went on talking. "My daughters were diagnosed with leukemia, Andrea."

If she had not been sitting, Andy would certainly have fallen to the ground like a rotten fruit. She was pale, felt her head spinning. "Wha… what?" Andy managed to ask in a faint voice.

She loved the girls.

Two months after Paris when she received the first call from the twins, Andy had been surprised. Without preamble, they invited her to go to the theater with them to attend the  _Lion King_. Even without understanding why, Andy was touched. She was also worried about what Miranda would think, but the girls guaranteed that their mother knew and allowed Roy, the driver, to take them.

Andy's common sense told she should keep her safe distance from that family, but her heart countered with something different.

When she left  _Runway_ , Andy thought she was doing the right thing, but it hurt so much or more than the conflicting feelings that made her realize the decision.

She was going the reverse path.

Andy took a risk. She accepted the invitation.

When she first met the girls, they were spoiled brats. Andy had a hard time answering their whims. The science project was agony, and she would have an enormous debt of gratitude to Christian Thompson, for his help with the manuscript of  _Harry Potter_.

However, after she started to spend time with the twins, Andy discovered that most of their arrogance was a barrier against disappointment. The girls were afraid to be left behind again. Their father, who gave over so obviously their custody to Miranda, never had enough time for them, and their stepfather, left them without looking back.

They felt abandoned. Perhaps that is why the sisters tried to bring her back to their lives. Andy came back, but not before she dictated some rules.

She no longer worked for Miranda and made sure that she genuinely wanted to be with them. Therefore, they needed to understand certain limits.

It was with immense surprise that Andy noticed that Cassidy and Caroline Priestly could be sweet and thoughtful girls. They looked like normal children, and no celebrities. Even the condescending way inherited from their mother seemed to soften since they started spending time with Andy.

That was worrying her.

Miranda could accuse Andy of polluting the minds of their daughters.

Then, Miranda was there, not to criticize or prevent Andy from seeing the girls. She wanted her help.

"A… are you sure?" Andy had to ask.

Miranda gave her a glare that said 'are you stupid or what?'

Andy shuddered. Her tongue slipped out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. She swallowed hard past the lump of fear that settled in her throat. "I mean… when did you find out?"

With her left hand, Miranda rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous gesture. "As you know, I went to Europe to meet my daughters while they were on vacation," she said in an overwrought voice.

Then she pursed her lips.

"Although I had taken a bit of work with me, I managed to reserve a good part of days for us."

 _A 'bit of work', of course_ , it was Andy's negative thought. But that was something. On another occasion, Miranda would have said she was too busy. That she would compensate them next time.

"On my fourth day with the girls, we were in Brussels. Since my arrival, I thought Cassidy had been a little disheartened, but she had no fever, nothing. The next day my girls wanted to go to the  _Grand Place_. In the middle of the ride, Cassidy's nose started bleeding uncontrollably. I took her to a hospital. The doctor examined her. He said she seemed a little anemic. That scared me. I can be accused of a lot of things, but neglecting the health of my children is not one of them," Miranda said seriously.

Andy nodded in agreement. In truth, most of the time, it were employees who took the girls to their medical appointments. Even so, their health was closely monitored.

"I told to the doctor that they had regular checkups. The last one, two months ago, had come back normal," Miranda added. "Yet, he still carried out a blood test. It was when the leukemia was discovered… it all happened very fast."

"But… you said the two of them…"

Miranda shook her head and took a deep breath. "They did the tests on Caroline, as well. While the disease has not manifested itself yet, it is in her system…"

"My God, Miranda… I… I'm very sorry… I…"

"I need your help, Andrea," the other woman repeated, looking steadily into her eyes.

"Wha… what can I do?"

"Have my child."

"WHAT?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I had a bone marrow test, mine is not compatible. There were complications when my daughters were born, and I cannot have more children. You know that, in such cases, brothers and sisters of the same parents have a better chance of compatibility. Jeremy is also not suitable for transplant, but he volunteered to donate his sperm. We will continue looking for someone… but I want to have an alternative…"

This time Andy could not resist. She pinched herself. It hurt. She was not dreaming. It was a real nightmare!

Although madness, the way indicated by Miranda was plausible, perhaps the wisest thing, under the circumstances…

"Why… why me?"

Miranda looked at her as she was really stupid. "Because you are the most clueless, naive and maddening person I have ever met…"

Andy was about to protest.

"Also, the most honest, loyal and hardworking… There are very few people who can surprise me, Andrea. And you never cease to amaze me…"

Andy's words died in her throat.

Miranda sighed again. "You left… at the time I needed you most…"

"Miranda, I…"

"I did not think you had courage… it was… a shock…"

"Mi… Miranda…"

"I know you could not take the thing with Nigel. However, I do not miss opportunities, Andrea… It is probably hard for you to believe, but I also did not like how things ended. Did you need to be so extreme?"

Only Andy knew how much…

"Apart from that lapse, you have always been loyal. During that circus, in Paris, you could have allied yourself with the enemy, but you tried to warn me, you wanted to help me…" Miranda paused for a moment, as if the whole talk was extremely difficult.

Andy thought it was, in many ways.

She wondered if Miranda has been so honest and open with someone before. Andy doubted it.

This consciousness filled her with a new sense of confidence, but also a small disquieting feeling.

She was back in the fire of the dragon!

"I thought of you because I know you will not use our family names to promote yourself or extort money. If you accept, it is because you really want to help my girls. I know I am asking a lot…" Miranda breathed heavily. "Think about it, Andrea… please. If you accept, then we will make it under the right conditions. I only ask that you keep it a secret. I want avoid as much as I can expose my daughters to the vultures of the tabloids."

Andy just nodded. She was numb with disbelief. The  _Ice Queen_  'opening up'. 'Asking', using 'please'… The situation of the twins… It was too much to handle.

"So, could you think about my request?" Miranda asked with an expression that Andy had not seen before: fearful urgency.

"I… I'll…"

Miranda nodded in appreciation and gave a tight smile. She rose up gracefully off the couch and put her sunglasses back on. Her face was an unreadable mask, the Miranda Priestly that everyone knew and feared.

Miranda turned and walked to the door. Andy did not follow her. She did not trust her legs. She stood there, watching her go.

At the door, however, Miranda stopped. Without turning around to the younger woman, she said, "Just do not take too long… we do not have much time…"

"I… I know…"

"Thank you, Andrea…" Miranda spoke in a whisper, then she opened the door and left.

Andy did not know what to think or what to do with that bunch of feelings that burned in her chest. Then, her heart decided for her. She would do what it asked.

Andy hugged her legs, rested her chin on her knees and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr_** for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

As the driver maneuvered the  _Mercedes_  to park, in the back seat, Andrea Sachs sighed and wrung her hands nervously.

Then they stopped.

Andy took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and before the man could do it for her, she opened the luxurious vehicle door. After saying good night to Roy in a weak tone, with uncertain steps Andy used the walkway to the entrance of the townhouse. She sighed and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened immediately.

Miranda.

"Good evening, Andrea." The hostess said Andy's name, using that heavy accent.

To her grief, the younger woman felt the familiar shiver run down her spine, this time with a blush.

They stood at the entrance. Andy felt her face burn, and Miranda, obviously, noticed that. The editor arched her eyebrows, making Andy, if possible, even redder.

Miranda's lips curled slightly at the corners in a sort of victorious smile. Then her intense blue-green eyes began to move slowly over the young woman, evaluating her. Reaching the black  _Chanel_ boots, her eyebrows arched again, and her eyes shone. "Come in," she said in a low tone, showing her own reaction.

Apparently, Miranda was pleased with her former assistant's clothes.

Besides the famous boots, Andy was wearing a  _Miu Miu_  skirt a little above the knees,  _La Perla_  stockings, a long-sleeved  _Prada_  blouse and a  _Gucci_  coat; and in addition to, a lovely  _Burberry_  beret. All in black. As accessories, Andy had a  _Bottega Veneta_  shoulder bag and an  _Emporio Armani_ necklace and pair of earrings. Her hair had been carefully brushed, and her smooth makeup completed the ensemble.

Andy could not answer verbally. She just nodded, entering the townhouse. Although she was intentionally using several items from her time on  _Runway_ , Miranda's acceptance was getting to her in a dangerously disturbing way.

The editor offered her right hand. Andy was staring at it, her face turning red again.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Your coat, the beret," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh…!" Andy let out, mentally kicking herself. Finally she handed the items over and Miranda put them in the closet under the stairs.

Andy's brain was a bit slow. In fact, she was exhausted. The young reporter was thinking too much, about too many things, at once. Besides, Miranda's presence—beautiful, composed and provocatively in control—was not helping her.

Andy's reasoning might be falling short, but to her dismay, certain parts of her body were very active…

Andy had escaped from those 'things', and now here she was, back in the dragon's lair!

"The girls…" Miranda started but was interrupted by them.

"Andy!" The sisters whooped as they ran down the stairs.

Miranda was about to protest against the rush but stopped when she saw the joy on her daughters' faces.

Andy released all her tension and welcomed them with a big smile and open arms, which were soon filled with happy twins.

"Mom told us you were coming!" Caroline said, cuddling one side of Andy's waist.

"We were missing you!" Cassidy added, and like her sister she was hugging the young woman.

"Me too, guys!" Andy said excitedly. Discreetly, she turned her head to see Miranda's reaction at such affection.

The older woman had an attentive look on her face. "Do not suffocate Andrea, girls," Miranda said with a smirk and gently put her right hand on Andrea's back. "Come on," she encouraged and finished the quick touch.

However, Andy was not moving. She was frozen.

Apart from the accidental touches, common when she had gone to pick up or deliver something, Miranda had never, never touched her before. Nevertheless, Andy had, lightly on the editor's shoulder, when bending down to whisper names in her ear during a party. Andy had never forgotten how they were in tune; how she seemed to feel what Miranda needed.

"Andrea?" Here was that impatient voice. "Are you planning to camp in the foyer? Would you like me to bring a mess kit for your dinner?"

"Huh…? Oh… um…" Andy stammered, forcing her body to move, something that was facilitated by the twins, who practically dragged her with them.

The sisters talked nonstop about the movie they had just watched, a title that, it was no surprise, had not come out in theaters yet.

 _Exclusivity Priestly!_ Andy thought with a mental snort.

She knew well the price of those perks. Andy felt sympathy for Miranda's new assistant. Because of the girls' situation, certainly much was still to come.

They went into the kitchen. When with her daughters, Miranda avoided the dining room, thinking it' too formal. Dinners at home were the few moments that she had with the twins, so she wanted them to be more comfortable.

Carena, the cook, smiled at seeing Andy. With her frequent visits in Miranda's absence, the young reporter had become friends with the stocky Hispanic lady with open smile.

" _Buenas noches,_ Andy!" ("Good evening, Andy!") the cook greeted in her mixture of languages that she normally spoke with the younger woman.

" _Buenas noches_ , Carena!" ("Good evening, Carena!"). How are you?"

"Fine, fine," the woman said with a smile, intrigued now, finally realizing that Andy was there with Miranda, and that the younger woman was the owner of the extra place at the table.

 _"Later_ ," Andy mouthed at the cook's confusion.

"Carena, you can go," Miranda said, sitting on her chair after seeing that the table was set. Andy and the girls also took their places.

"Thank you, Ms. Priestly. Good night."

Miranda nodded in agreement. Andy and the twins said their goodbyes more warmly. After all, Caroline and Cassidy spent much of their time at home in the kitchen with Carena, who sometimes even put them to bed when Miranda was delayed at night.

Suddenly, Andy felt completely out of place.

She had eaten cheerfully with the twins several times in recent months, but never in Miranda's presence. Andy had never had a meal with the woman that was not connected with work. The new condition was strange, unnerving.

The noise of Cassidy and Caroline with the food awoke Andy from her stupor. That was when she noticed Miranda watching her…

_Damn flush!_

"Andy, what did you do while we were traveling?" Caroline asked after swallowing a mouthful of  _minestrone_.

"Um… the usual. I worked, started reading a book that was on my bookshelf for some time, that kind of thing." She had a taste of the food. It was divine! Carena really was marvelous.

"How boring!" Cassidy teased and laughed with her sister.

Andy shrugged, smiling. "Miss Boring, that's me!"

"How is work? Did anything interesting happen this week?" Miranda asked, as if they had always talked so casually.

Andy was shocked, once again. It seemed that Miranda had intention of doing it along the night. "Um… everything is all right. Um… I mean… I asked Stevie… I took the week off…"

"Why, Andy? Did something happen?" Cassidy frowned. She and her sister were looking at the young woman, worried.

"No, no! I just had a lot of things to straighten out, so I used some overtime I had." Andy hastened to say.

The girls accepted the excuse, returning to their soups.

After the unexpected visit and the emotional bomb that was thrown on her lap, Andy had not done anything but think about Miranda's request. She was not working that week, because there was no point in it. Andy could not write a line. She had asked for a few days off from her editor, claiming family health problems. It was not a total lie… at least the part of health, unfortunately.

Three days of agony later, Andy had gathered the courage to call Miranda and arrange a meeting. To her surprise, she had been invited to dining with Miranda and her daughters in the townhouse. Even a ride with Roy had been part of the bargain.

"Mom, did you know that Andy is in the running for an award?" Caroline mentioned suddenly.

Andy shot her a glare.

The girl fluttered her eyelashes, her face completely angelic.

Andy frowned. _What a bigmouth! As if Miranda would be interested in…_

"Really? That is interesting. What is it for, Andrea?"

Andy was shocked, one more time. It was getting cliché! It was time to face that Miranda was trying to be something close to being nice, at least in front of the girls.

Andy decided to cooperate. "An article I wrote last month about the new generation of unwed mothers, including the independent ones… It was nominated to compete for the  _Aspiration **(1)**_ , an award for young reporters, promoted by the  _Times_."

Miranda raised her eyebrows a little. "Just the nomination is a great achievement. It is an important award. Congratulations, Andrea."

Andy was delighted with the genuinely sincere tone.

"Looks like you are finally making your way to the world of serious journalism. Truly leaving behind your frivolous time at  _Runway_ , huh?" Here was Miranda's old bitterness.

"Um… I…"

"It was a very good article."

"Di… did you read it?"

"Yes," Miranda answered like it was nothing, in a tone of finality.

However, for Andy, it was immeasurable!

She never would have thought that Miranda could care about something she had written. Especially after the way she had left  _Runway_ …

Thereafter, they spent the rest of the meal talking about lighter things. Enthusiastic, Caroline and Cassidy told Andy about their vacation. But no one commented on why they had returned early. Andy would not touch the subject. She did not yet know the size of the territory that she could go with Miranda over the girls.

After the dessert of wild fruit salad, the twins wanted to drag Andy with them to see a movie upstairs.

"Soon, my darlings. Mom needs to talk with Andrea first."

"Ah…!" Caroline complained, not happy.

"It will not take long, Bobbsey."

"Do you promise?" Cassidy asked with narrowed eyes, an expression so like her mother.

Miranda smiled.

It was a genuine, open smile, the kind one that she only gave her daughters.

It was so beautiful… so special…

Dangerous things were shaking Andy's young heart!

"Yes," Miranda reaffirmed.

Nonetheless, the sisters were still not satisfied.

"How about you play  _Guitar Hero_  while your mother and I talk real quick? Then we can watch the movie all together, huh?" Andy felt compelled to offer.

According to the smiles that greeted her, it was a great idea.

"Will you even see the movie with us, mom?" Caroline was hopeful.

Andy was feeling terrible. She acted without thinking. Now she was expecting 'the look' at her and an excuse to the children.

However, Miranda smiled at her daughters again. "Yes, mom will. Now go, we will be there soon."

The girls ran upstairs happily, chattering as usual.

Miranda turned to the younger woman.

"Uh… um… I… I'm sorry…?" Andy let out automatically.

Miranda sighed. "No, it is okay, Andrea." She was thoughtful, her face assuming a frown. "It is sad how something as simple as seeing a movie with my children can make them so happy. Perhaps because it has become so rare," Miranda added the last part in a low voice, as if to herself.

Without another word she turned and walked toward one of the first floor rooms. Andy followed her. It was time for the conversation. One that could seal their lives together forever…

 

* * *

_**(1)** _ _Aspiration — I invented this._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr_** and **_Gildedlily89_** for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

Andy stood at the doorway looking at what seemed to be a living room.

"Sit," Miranda instructed halfway to the opulent and well-stocked bar at the opposite side. Realizing that the young woman had not moved yet, she stopped, and then remembering something, sighed impatiently. "Andrea, 'please' sit down," the editor said slowly.

It was not Andy's intention to remind Miranda to use good manners. She was just immersed in the assessment of the place, since she had never been there before. The decor was refined and upscale, an impeccable showcase prepared in order to impress. Compared to the rest of the townhouse, the place was so impersonal, that Andy felt a real cold shiver run through her body. However, her ego was stroked by that rare moment when Miranda Priestly remembered the magic word 'please'. Andy smiled slightly and did as asked, sitting on one of the exquisite couches. At least it was comfortable.

Miranda snorted and arrived at the bar. Took a bottle of  _Clos Vougeot Grand Cru 2005_ , opened it with a fashionable corkscrew, got two glasses and went back. Without any comment, she gave one of the glasses to Andrea and then served her. Miranda sat on the couch opposite the younger woman, calmly filled her glass and put the bottle down on the small Persian rug between the furniture.

Andy looked at the piece of crystal in her hand, admired the crimson liquid for a few moments before taking a long sip. It was delicious. First-class French wine. She noticed that Miranda also sipped.

They took their time with the drinks. Both of them needed to relax a bit before their conversation.

After a few more minutes of tactical silence, Miranda looked at Andrea with inquisitive blue eyes, as if to say 'so what?'

Andy sighed deeply. "Um…well…" She started nervously and then paused, trying to regain her control.

It was strange to have Miranda Priestly waiting so eagerly for something she had to say, or being so patient.

"Huh...well... Since I'm here, you might imagine that I intend to accept your proposal. Otherwise I could've just called and said no, and…" Andy stammered, being interrupted by Miranda.

"So, do you accept?" She wanted to reassert the obvious.

"Y…yes...but we need to discuss it all... Look, it's an unusual situation, and…"

"Sure. I understand perfectly. Point out your terms," Miranda commanded.

Andy swallowed hard. Setting limits for Caroline and Cassidy was one thing, now, to say what she wanted and would accept from Miranda Priestly, was quite another matter and much, much more dangerous and full of ramification. She froze. Her mouth was half-open.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Andrea, as apparently the wine just numbed your neurons, which, by the way, already seem to be off today, let me handle it. If we should have some disagreement, we will discuss the matter, right?"

Andy nodded her head in agreement, her face flushed, her eyes expectant.

"First, all of this will be in the contract," Miranda began.

Andy nodded again.

"It is strictly forbidden to talk about our situation to the press without my permission. You must keep our real agreement a secret. However, if you need to share with someone else, with your parents or a friend, for example, make sure they will stay tight-lipped, because if it leaks out, you will pay for it...

Andy swallowed hard: another nod.

"Every month I will deposit a significant amount of money in your account, and…"

"No! I don't want it!" Andy was quick to say.

"Andrea, you…"

"I told you, I don't want it!" Andy reiterated indignantly. "My love for your daughters won't be bought!" She was vehement.

Miranda gave a weary sigh. Sometimes it was hard to remember to not treat her like everyone else. The girl was ridiculously honest. "I did not want to offend you, Andrea."

Andy pursed her lips and took a deep breath. Then, she nodded in acceptance.

"But you will be under my care. I will be responsible for medical expenses, clothing, food and other procedures related to pregnancy," Miranda added firmly.

Andy hesitated for a moment: once again, a nod.

"You will live with us."

Andy's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Miranda frowned, her look intimidating. "Andrea," she began in a calmly measured voice. "My daughters will have special treatment at home. I am sure that your constant presence will make them happier. Besides that, you will be carrying my child. I do not want to have to keep an eye on you in that unfit place that you call home. Here it will be easier for me to take care of your needs. Be practical, Andrea."

Andy thought and then gave a resigned sigh: a nod of agreement.

"Moreover, it will be easier for our bait."

Andy's eyes narrowed with concern. "Wha…what bait?"

Miranda gave that wickedly sensual smile. "That we are a very happy family."

Andy swallowed hard. "Ho…how so?" She dared to ask.

"Because, Andrea, we are a lesbian couple in love who decided to add one more member to their family."

"WHAT?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, but the smile was still on her lips. Then she stared at Andrea seriously, her eyes determined. "I do not want the press fighting over a piece of my daughters. We will give them something juicy to talk about. We will be a couple in love waiting for a new family member. The girls will study at home to stay closer to their new mom and be near during the pregnancy, which she is having some problems with. Because of this we will have doctors in the townhouse...the perfect scenario."

"B…but this will give the impression that we have been having an affair for a long time...and there's the divorce, and…"

Miranda stopped her with a scornful gesture of her hand. "They will use it any way, Andrea. For them, the more sensational, the better. About the divorce, it is already finalized. As you well know, thanks to the Stephen's treachery," she was not upset by the betrayal. "My ex-husband was demoralized enough; he will not make another spectacle of himself. So, we will continue with the idea that the rush is just because I do not want to lose more time. Since the media will throw in my face that I am having a midlife crisis, a new child will just be an addendum to the gossip," Miranda explained in detail in a single breath.

Andy's mouth was hanging open. She closed it with a snap. "My…my God...you've thought of everything…"

Miranda looked at her as if the young woman was the most sluggish human being on Earth. "Of course, yes," she replied with a bored tone, but then gave Andrea a defiant glare. "Do you still accept my proposal?"

Andy was stunned. She opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure of what to say.

Miranda's cell phone rang. She looked at the ID and sighed resignedly. "Take your time, Andrea. I will be back soon," she got up and went out to answer the call in the hallway.

Once the door was closed, Andy's mind raced.

She was taken by an overwhelming fear of rejection. Andy was afraid of not knowing how to deal with the reaction of her family, friends, co-workers…she was worried about having her life exposed to public… If her involvement with Miranda was a real thing, going through it would not be easy, but she would have a precious bonus...

Andy dropped her shoulders in defeat and sighed deeply.

Facing the plan frightened her greatly. But what frightened her most was know how painful it would be to leave. That house, the children. Leave Miranda, after knowing what might have been if it were true...

Andy felt like crying.

However, in spite of everything she knew she would accept the proposal. Despite her selfish feelings, Andy would help the twins. She needed to! She loved them so much... If in order to be near them, do something for them, would mean sacrificing her heart, Andy would do that…

Miranda had not gone into details about the illness. Though the girls seemed to act normally, Andy noticed the subtle changes. Someone who did not know the twins well or know where to look might not have seen it. But Andy saw the mild fatigue in their eyes, the slight wavering, worried glances...she also wondered if they were taking some medication. Probably yes. At least, the side effects were not visible yet, their appetite was the same. But Andy knew it was a matter of time before...

She felt like crying again.

But Andy was drawn out from her sad introspection by the noise of the door being opened and closed.

"So, Andrea, did you decide? Do you need more time? Although our fight is against it, I do not want to rush you on that. I know it is so much…" Miranda questioned with a surprisingly soft voice.

The last of Andy's defenses crumbled.

She sighed and gave a watery smile, trying not to cry. "No, it's okay. I agree," Andy said hoarsely, but firmly.

Miranda looked at her for a moment without saying anything. Then her expression changed, she seemed a bit hesitant.

Andy was worried. She knew that look. "Miranda, is there something else?" She was somewhat exasperated.

The older woman gave an uneasy snort, sat on the couch once again and looked at her for a few seconds. "It was Jeremy on the cell phone. My unhelpful ex-husband is sterile," Miranda said at once.

"Wha…what? How so?"

"He received the diagnosis of the sperm count exams. A few years ago, Jeremy had an incident with his horse, he fell and hurt...'there'...his doctor thinks this, added to his age may be linked to loss of fertility..."

"But...but what now?"

Miranda rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous gesture. "We will have to seek an anonymous donor."

"Bu…but that doesn't diminish the chances? I mean…"

"Yes, but we will still have a brother or sister from the same mother. The chances are still there and I cannot waste any possibility, even minor, Andrea."

"I understand...you're right."

Miranda was quiet, pensive. Then she looked at the younger woman with expectant eyes. "Andrea, in this case we will choose the donor together...I think he could 'look' like you..."

Andy's eyes were huge. "Ar…are you saying what I think you're saying, Miranda?"

The older woman sighed deeply. Her face showed grief.

"Yes. Unlike what people think, I am not so insensitive or ungrateful. I would not use you as a surrogate mother and then discard you. I know how all this will affect you. I know how much you will be putting on the line for us, Andrea. Even before Jeremy's 'news', I wanted the child to be a part of your life. After all, you are having it to try to save my daughters. The twins love you, and I am sure that the child will feel the same. I want you present in all their lives. And…I want this child be legally yours, ours, regardless of what happens..."

Andy was shocked, her heart began beating so furiously, that she thought she was about to have a heart attack.  _My…my God...a child…being a mother…I'll REALLY have a child with Miranda Priestly!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr_** and **_Gildedlily89_** for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

"Why did you two take so long?" Caroline asked indignantly. Cassidy and she went to get Andy, dragging her to the couch with them. The twins had been in the TV room changing channels while waiting impatiently for the women.

"Mom answered a call, darling. So we took longer than expected," Miranda explained patiently, going toward the big couch, which apparently would accommodate them all.

"Mom, can we have popcorn?" Cassidy asked stopping her halfway.

Miranda's eyes narrowed.

"Please!" The sisters insisted.

On another occasion, Miranda would have refused flatly. They had just dined, for God's sake! However, so much had changed in so little time... She would take advantage of her daughters' appetite, while it lasted. She knew that soon they would be facing the nausea and other side effects...and to think that they were just in the beginning...

Miranda sighed, mentally pulling herself together. One day at a time. In that, she would put a smile on her girls' faces. "Right," she agreed with a falsely resistant voice. "But none of those flavors that make it even greasier. You ate too many carbs for dinner. And no soda! Light popcorn and apple juice. Am I understood?" Despite the concession, there were still limits.

"Yes!"

"Thanks, mom!"

The twins responded cheerfully.

Miranda looked directly at Andrea, who had a smile clearly saying 'dominated'. Miranda arched an eyebrow, and the young woman shrugged slightly, her smile even bigger. Miranda glowered, however a slight tilt of her lips was visible.

Andrea was more comfortable with her.

It was something they talked about after acceptance of the 'plan'. Since they would have to 'pretend' to be in a relationship, they needed to be more open with each other. Resume the intimacy that had grown between them at the time Andrea left  _Runway_.

"Do you want the same as the girls, or bacon, cheese, or God knows something horribly caloric and sticky?" Miranda sneered in her superior tone.

Andy smiled astutely. "The same. Including the juice."

Miranda arched an eyebrow again, this time in undisguised surprise.

"I need a diet, you know…"

Miranda's face softened in a way that Andy never imagined it would be offered to her.

There was her heart melting and making those strange and dangerous things!

The red in Andy's face exposing her. Miranda stared attentively at her for a moment, then nodded in understanding and left to take care of the snacks.

Andy took a deep breath, resisting the urge to fan herself with her hand. "Huh?" She inquired distractedly, after a while.

"I asked if you'll spend the night here. Will you?" Cassidy repeated hopeful.

"Yes! It's late. At this time, it's dangerous to go to the hole at the end of the world where you live!" Caroline added.

Andy chuckled. "What an exaggeration!" She messed up the girls' hair, who laughed. "I don't live that far away!"

"But it's still a hole..." Cassidy pointed with disdain, much like her mother.

Andy shook her head, but a small smile graced her face. The chance was excellent to talk to them. Knowing Miranda, the woman was thinking the same. Probably she would take extra time in the kitchen. They agreed to tell the situation to the twins. Andy wanted to explain the things to them, something that Miranda nodded happily about.

"Yes, I'll spend the night," she waited for the end of the heated responses to continue. "Speaking about housing, I have some things to tell you," she inserted and two pairs of curious eyes looked up at her immediately.

Andy spent the next few minutes telling about Miranda's 'plan'. The girls listened intently, sometimes letting out 'wow', 'amazing', or interrupting her with practical questions. At the end—not a surprise to Andy—the twins were delighted with everything, especially to know that they were loved so much to garner such a sacrifice.

x x x x

When Miranda returned to the TV room, she found them all lying on the carpet. They were supported by large cushions leaning against the foot of the couch, and each girl was cuddled to Andrea's sides, as they watched the movie trailer.

"I thought the couch was big enough."

"Oh, mom, this way it's better!" Cassidy shot back, laughing.

"It's true, mom! Andy gives great hugs! Why don't you come here? After all, you two need to practice!" Caroline teased, laughing with her sister.

Miranda raised her eyebrows and looked at Andrea. "I see you already broke the news."

The young woman shrugged and gave her a playful smile.

Miranda let out a little snort accompanied by her usual roll of eyes, and walked up to them. "Here." She offered the tray with the snack, staring them down. "Or do you still want me to serve you?" Miranda asked sharply.

The girls did not lift a finger to help, but Andy quickly got into action. She disentangled herself from the small bodies that were clinging to her, got up and took the tray from Miranda's hands. To her surprise, Andy saw the older woman remove their shoes in practiced skill, sit down and then raise an eyebrow in challenge.

"Move over, Andrea," Miranda commanded bumping her shoulder lightly against the younger woman, putting herself beside her, between Andy and Caroline.

Andy's eyes widened, her face flushed immediately because of the little joke and the sudden contact. If her body reacted like that on a simple touch...how would she be when they started the staging for real?

Andy was lost!

The girls watched them smiling, seemingly amused by the little war of wills between the two of them. This plan would be fun!

Miranda cleared her throat discreetly and Andy snapped out of her stupor, putting the tray on the floor. Soon, each one of them took their popcorn and juice, including Miranda.

"What are we watching?" She leaned back on the cushion, and then put a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Andy watched her out of the corner of her eye, charmed by this display of naturalness. She had never imagined Miranda Priestly eating junk! And apparently, she really liked it; the woman savored it with pleasure. Andy also loved popcorn! What else do they have in common? ' _I see a great deal of myself in you...'_  Came to her mind suddenly, and Andy imperceptibly shook her head to dispel those thoughts.

"The Phantom of the Opera!" Caroline answered her mother through a mouthful of popcorn.

"But have we not seen this movie already?"

"Andy hasn't seen this version," Cassidy said.

Miranda nodded in agreement without any protest, settling herself better against the cushion, getting dangerously close to Andy.

The young woman could feel the heat of the older woman's body. It seemed to flow in waves to her, calling her, prompting her to lose her head...

Andy swallowed hard, an improper heat of desire enveloping her.

Could she stand it for nine months?

Andy was really lost!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr_** and **_Gildedlily89_** for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

As anticipated, Andy would have to watch the movie again, since at the end, she could barely remember what she supposedly should have seen. But the devastating effect of Miranda's proximity was vivid in her memory. Andy was not completely lost because of the known plot and that she had seen the older version. Otherwise, Andy would have had a tough time with the twins' enthusiasm to comment on some scenes.

"Bedtime, girls," Miranda said getting up and stretching.

"Ah, mom!" Caroline complained.

"Just a little more! Andy is here!" Cassidy pleaded.

"And you will see her every day, pretty soon," Miranda replied with a winning smile. "I bet that Andrea is tired as well," she added turning suggestively to the younger woman.

Andy quickly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm beat!" She got up.

The girls narrowed their eyes and pouted, but did not say anything more.

"Andrea will go with you while I carry the things to the kitchen," Miranda instructed, squatting down to pick up the glasses and empty popcorn bags on the carpet.

To that, the twins cheered up and they pulled Andy's hands, dragging her out the TV room, upstairs. Three lively voices echoing on the hallway.

Realizing that she was smiling, Miranda rolled her eyes and went about her task.

x x x x

Andy helped the girls with their rituals before bed. Miranda said that upon learning about the illness, the sisters started to share a bedroom again. They felt safer that way.

When the twins were already under the covers, Miranda arrived. She sat with Caroline, and Andy, who was standing between the two beds, then sat with Cassidy.

"Andy, when will you move in?" The girl asked. Her eyes were already sleepy.

"We haven't discussed a date yet."

"Why?" Caroline wanted to know in the other side of the bedroom, turning over to look at her.

"It is better for Andrea to do this slowly. And come whenever possible, until moving in with us. It will be easier to get used to," Miranda answered for Andy.

"Oh, okay... I think I understand," Caroline said, then yawned.

"Now, sweethearts, go to sleep," Miranda reminded gently.

This time there were no protests.

"Good night,  _Bobbsey_." Miranda kissed Caroline's forehead, rising to do the same with her other daughter.

On the opposite side of the bedroom, Andy also gave a kiss on Cassidy's forehead, and then switched places with Miranda. After saying goodbye to the girls, they moved out of the room, in the hallway, Andy froze.

"A Miranda...um...w…where will I sleep?"

"In the bedroom that belonged to Stephen, it is connected to mine. It will be yours from now on," Miranda explained naturally.

"Oh...! A...okay..." Andy stammered and her face flushed.

"Come with me, I will get something for you to wear."

Andy followed Miranda quietly, downstairs to the master bedroom. There, she looked discreetly at the decor. It had expensive furniture, as throughout the house, but the aura of personality was clear, in each corner had a bit of Miranda Priestly. Strangely, Andy felt inhibited before such a sample of intimacy. She knew that few people had been there before. The realization made her stop her investigation.

While Andy was in the middle of the room, looking down at her hands which she wrung nervously, Miranda went to the built-in closet.

"Take this. I think it will fit you. It is the largest I have." She handed her a pearl nightgown, looking the younger woman up and down in reference to her size.

Andy pursed her lips. It seemed that Miranda was doing a comparison. Andy was not and never was fat, as Emily loved to poke. She was just different from _Runway_ 's skeletal models. "Thank you," she said, still with a pout, getting the item of clothing. It was soft, and expensive, Andy was sure.

"In your bathroom there are toothbrushes and other things you might need."

"Um...right. Thanks," Andy thanked again. "Good night." She turned to the door. The young woman took only two steps before Miranda stop her.

"Around here, Andrea. It is faster," she explained with a bored voice—but there was a hint of amusement—pointing to another door on her left.

"A...oh...right!" Andy stammered and strode across the room, under the older woman's watchful eye.

In the bedroom that Miranda has decreed would be hers, Andy raised her eyebrows in surprise. She bet that the place has been redecorated. Andy was sure that Stephen would not have a picture of a tulip, and much less, salmon curtains with white roses!

She pursed her lips, thoughtfully.

Was Miranda so sure she would accept her request?

Andy shrugged. In fact, she was relieved not to have to 'see' Stephen everywhere.

Andy began her exploration of the room. Although she felt somewhat intimidated by such luxury, she liked what she found. Andy had to get used to that standard of living. After all, it was Miranda Priestly's house. The woman was made of money! Andy just had to be careful not to let that go to her head, don't forget that it all would be temporary.

Like Miranda's bedroom, hers had ivory wallpaper with pale geometric stains slightly darker. There was a King size bed, and facing it, a shelf with a 40-Inch LED HDTV, a Blu-ray Disc Player and a beautiful stereo, all new.

On the right wall was a door—that would probably lead to the closet and bathroom—and other two shelves with decoration. Andy thought that when her things were there, the room would look more like her.

The young woman went through the other door, and as she had imagined, it led to a wide corridor with a large built-in closet on the left wall, and at the end, it was the bathroom. She peered into the closet. There were only bed linens and towels.

Andy went to the bathroom and gave a grin. "Yes! It seems that I'll have my daily baths!" She said happily. Glad to see a huge whirlpool bathtub. Beside it on the counter, were jars with salts and bath bubbles and everything she could need. "When she wants to please, Miranda Priestly really spares no expense!" Andy was smiling, looking at the rest. There was a cabinet with a beautiful dark marble sink and gleaming faucets.

Andy looked at herself in the illuminated mirror. Her smile faded.

"God…do you have any idea what you're doing, Sachs?" She chided herself.

Andy sighed and dropped her shoulders. She looked in the cabinet for a toothbrush and toothpaste. She took one of the fluffy towels from the built-in closet and went to the shower. The tub would be for another day. It was late and she had lost all her enthusiasm.

After taking care of what she had to do before sleep, Andy took the delicate nightgown that she left on the bed, feeling its texture, and not controlling herself, she brought it to her nose.

It smelled of Miranda.

Andy was pathetic!

Sulkily, she unfolded the towel, threw it on a chair and quickly put the nightgown on. Andy lay in the deliciously comfortable bed and covered herself with the soft and fragrant comforter.

She spent several minutes staring at the ceiling in the dark, unable to relax. Andy gave a long sigh, squirmed and pulled the nightgown off. She hugged it, Miranda's unique smell—a mixture of expensive products and the woman's natural scent—strangely calming her.

"I'm really pathetic..." Andy muttered and closed her eyes.

Soon, she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr_** and **_TheLadyHoll_** for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

"Good morning," Andy greeted at the kitchen door, where Carena was serving the girls and Miranda.

The twins and the cook welcomed her warmly.

"Good morning, Andrea," Miranda then said. Seeing the younger woman still standing at the door and awkwardly shifting her feet, she raised her eyebrows. "Will you not sit down? Do you prefer that Carena take a tray with your breakfast to you?" She sneered, but a small smile was visible.

Miranda's strange humor seemed to break the ice as the girls burst into giggles and the cook hid a smile as she turned away.

Andy smiled slightly, moving forward with all the grace she could muster, and sat with the girls before helping herself to coffee, orange juice and two pieces of toast with date jelly.

"Did you sleep well, Andrea?" Miranda asked gently as she sipped a cup of coffee.

Andy had just taken a generous bite into a piece of toast and almost choked on the food. It was still strange to have the woman being so friendly with her. The inquiry truly seemed genuine! "Mm-hmm!" She managed to respond, after swallowing what she had in her mouth with some coffee.

"Did you like your bedroom, Andy?" Caroline asked anxious and took a sip, not very motivated, of her juice. "We helped mom choose the new décor."

"But at that time we didn't know it was for you," Cassidy said with disapproval, playing with her cereal.

"If mom had told that was for you, we'd have chosen something more like you," Caroline added.

"I could not assume anything, Bobbseys. I was just trying to prepare if Andrea did accept to live with us," Miranda defended herself, being scolded by her daughters in front of the younger woman was ridiculously embarrassing.

"Oh, but I do like it! And you guys can help me arrange my things when I bring everything. I'm sure it will be great!" Andy was quick to add.

"Really?" The twins questioned, their eyes expectant.

"Of course!"

"Yes!" The girls let out in unison.

Before Miranda moved her cup to her lips, Andy would have sworn she saw the older woman swallow an almost sweet smile.

"Andy! Today we get to choose our tutors. Can you help us?" Cassidy asked suddenly, after finally eating some of her cereal.

"A…"

"Yeah, Andy! After all, you need to train to be our second mom!" Caroline reminded jokingly, and she and her sister laughed at that.

The young reporter looked at Miranda, who shrugged and nodded.

"Alright then," Andy said with a smile.

The girls cheered.

"Hum... instructions?" Andy asked, already knowing that she would get several.

Miranda did not disappoint. Until the departure of the car, she had explained in detail what should be required of applicants, as well as what Andy would tell them.

"Earlier, I asked Emily to bring some clothes for you until you can return to your home." Miranda was in the Mercedes' back seat, after donning her signature sunglasses.

"Oh...A…"

Door slamming closed and the car pulling away.

"Thank you..." Andy muttered at the vehicle that was already making the path to the townhouse's gate.

 

x x x x

After three long hours in which Andy 'interrogated' applicants, examined dozens of resumes and moderated the sometimes scathing questions of the twins, they finally accepted four specialists to fill the vacancies of the tutors in science, humanities, mathematics and artistic studies.

One of the requirements made by Miranda was that only women could teach the classes. No man, except Jeremy, the girl's father, would be alone with her daughters.

The procedures were agreed upon by the tutors and after each one of them signed the contract carefully prepared by the Miranda's lawyer, Andy and the girls had a little moment of fun. The twins dragged her into the TV room, and the three spent a few minutes playing  _Guitar Hero_.

"Oh, Andy! Just one more song!" Caroline begged.

"I can't now, sweetheart. I'm going to be late. You know how your mother hates to wait..."

The girl pursed her lips. "Right…"

"Tomorrow we'll play more!"

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Cassidy asked hopefully.

Andy smiled playfully. "Do you want me to?"

"Absolutely!"

"Of course!"

Andy looked at the girls lovingly. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Carena has been instructed about how to take care of us, from now on," Cassidy ensured.

"Besides, the nurse that mom hired to medicate us should be arriving soon," Caroline added.

Andy pursed her lips, worried.

The girls hugged her tight.

"If something happens, call me," Andy asked stepping back a little from the hug and looking down at them.

"Right. But we'll be ok," Cassidy assured.

Andy nodded in agreement. Inside, she prayed so.

"Don't be late. After all, your girlfriend is waiting for you!" Caroline poked and all of them laughed.

After the amusing reminder, Andy left the girls with Carena and went upstairs to take a quick shower. She would meet with Miranda for lunch and from there they would go to the clinic, so that Andy could take the necessary tests for pregnancy.

In the bedroom, the young reporter began to undress while she walked, she needed to run. But Andy stopped midway. Her eyebrows arched, her face changed to a curious countenance. Three big bags and two small and a box of shoes were set meticulously on the bed. "Umm... the clothes... let's see what Emily has brought to me!" She let out with an excited clap and ran to the presents. "Well... today I'll be the poster girl of  _Gucci_!" Andy said moments after emptying the bags.

The jeans, a turtleneck sweater, the coat, even the pantyhose belonged to the Italian brand. The items of clothing were in a modern-chic style. Apparently, Miranda wanted her more stylish.

 _Geez, Emily must have suffered to find what Miranda asked for and to find it in my size in the Closet. Umm... She must have been itching to know who the clothes were for..._  Andy's lips curved in a mixture of pity and satisfaction. "She'll know soon enough!" Andy affirmed with a mischievous grin.

She opened the shoe box. " _Chanel_..." Andy smiled significantly. It seemed that Miranda had adopted the brand where it pertained to her. The young reporter got one of the smaller bags. Makeup and perfume. "Miranda is really thorough!" She said and laughed.

Andy went to the last bag. Inside it was the lingerie. She smirked. "Umm…  _La Perla_...", she commented idly, picking up the delicate underwear and heading to the bathroom.

 

x x x x

"What…what are you doing here?" A perplexed Emily Charlton asked in a squeaky voice, unnerved at the sight of Andrea Sachs arriving gracefully from the elevators to Miranda Priestly's office. The first assistant stood up quickly and soon she was taking Andy by her arm, trying to drag her back to the elevator.

The young reporter had entered the building as if she never stopped working at _Runway_. Andy was greeted by warm smiles from the guards, with whom she spent some time updating them on herself about how things were going.

"What's all the commotion…" Nigel Kipling began to say, but he choked on the words at the scene in front of him. "Andy...? Are you insane? 'She' can't see you here!" The fashion director told her grabbing the other arm of the young woman, helping Emily to drag her from the offices.

"Both of you let go of Andrea. Now," the three heard a cold and low voice behind them.

Emily and Nigel froze and moved away from Andy as if she were on fire.

The young reporter turned smiling to them. Then she shrugged and walked toward the office.

"Bu…but Miranda... she…"

"Emily, that is enough," the older woman commanded firmly and her assistant closed her mouth with a snap, her eyes wide with fright. Miranda then turned to Andy, her blue-green eyes shining with fun. "You look beautiful, my darling," she said softly. "The clothes suit you. Come," Miranda called with a half-smile, and when Andy went through, she put her right hand outstretched in the middle of the younger woman's back, leading her into the office.

The door closed.

"The…the clothes... they were... they were for her!" Emily stammered in disbelief.

" _My darling_?" Nigel asked, his mouth still hanging open.

"She was smiling..." One of them said.

"She was touching..." The other one added.

Inside the office, Andy laughed openly and Miranda had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Poor them!" The younger woman let out wiping her tears with her hands.

"Watch your mascara..." Miranda paused. "My darling," she finished, and Andy burst into laughter again.

After a few more minutes in which the two had fun rehashing the episode, Andy told Miranda what had happened with the tutors. The older woman was satisfied with the report. She thought they made good choices and told the younger woman so.

It was the first time that Miranda has praised her efforts openly and it filled Andy with an immense pride.

"Well, I guess they have had enough time to torture themselves speculating about our meeting. Moreover, it is almost time for our appointment at the clinic," Miranda reminded her.

"Okay. Let's go."

After Andy fixed her makeup, the two left the office. They found Nigel parked in front of Emily's desk, whispering with the assistant. Seeing them come out, both of them were silent. Their faces were alert, like dogs waiting for their owner's orders.

Miranda glared at them, showing perfectly her discontent at the fact that they weren't working.

She looked directly at Emily. "Clear my schedule. I have lunch with Andrea and then we have another commitment, so I will not come back today. My office number is not to be called and the personal is available only for family emergencies. In any other case, I do not want to be disturbed," she instructed in her rapid fire way, put her sunglasses on and offered her hand to Andy, who with a smile, accepted the gesture of affection.

The mouths of Emily and Nigel were ridiculously open.

"Bu…but... Mi…Mirand…"

"That's all," the woman cut her catatonic assistant off, walking hand in hand with Andy to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr_** and **_TheLadyHoll_** for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

Roy should not have been so dumbfounded. After all, in recent months, Andy had made a bond with the twins and it was not exceptional for her to visit them. Moreover, a few days ago, even Miranda made an unusual visit to her former assistant. And then again last night, Andy was at to townhouse while the older woman was present, and she even slept there!

No, Roy thought, he should not be surprised to see Andrea Sachs leave the _Elias-Clarke's_  building with Miranda Priestly...

But what did destabilize the discreet and efficient driver was to see them arm in arm, all smiles at each other.

One: Miranda Priestly's smiles were rare and exclusive. Other than with her daughters, the man had never seen such genuine affection wasted. And the one to whom she was giving it to was Andy...yes, yes, it was definitely a smile!

Two: Nobody, nobody touched Miranda Priestly, much less in public, without her doing the touching first. The woman did not even like to share elevators, for God's sake!

In sum, it would have been Miranda who took Andy's arm, and taking into account the smile and sappy way she was talking to the older woman, they both loved every minute of it.

What the hell was going on?

Roy had enormous difficulty keeping his face blank when the two reached the _Mercedes_. He greeted them professionally all the while without looking at them directly. The driver felt inhibited by the sudden intimacy.

Sweet God, he had not any idea that they were intimate!

Roy opened the car's back door to them. Maintaining his calm and placid mask was harder because they sat too close. He closed the door and breathed deeply to try calming himself down. The man sat behind the wheel and, regrettably, had to clear his throat twice, until he managed to ask to where to go.

Turning to him, Miranda's face assumed her usual air of impatient disdain. She gave Roy the address quickly and asked him to raise the privacy divider.

"Did you see his face?" Andy inquired through her hand while trying to contain her chuckle. "Poor Roy!"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "The changes start at home, Andrea," she said with a bored voice. "Moreover, I know the scene will add to the Emily's gossip and the story will begin to take shape," Miranda gave in a proud tone, visibly pleased with her ploy.

Andy pursed her lips. "When Roy realizes where we're going, he'll have more material..."

In the elevator they decided to go straight to the clinic, because they took too long at  _Runway_. Then they would have lunch, and after that, Andy would go home. She needed to organize. Since they had everything sorted out, Andy had the intention of returning to work the next day.

Even though they traveled in silence, it remained a friendly atmosphere, and most significantly, Miranda was still sitting very close to Andy and their arms had touched several times due to the vehicle's movement.

Along the way, the anxiety for what she was about to do in the clinic and the reaction of her body to Miranda's innocent touches were driving the young reporter crazy. Since they started with the physical staging, Andy was policing herself to act as expected. To not let on how much it affected her. It was not the fact of being touched or touching Miranda Priestly, that in itself was something extraordinary, but rather in how her body wanted the older woman, and heated up with that wish.

"Nervous?" Miranda surprised her asking with an interested voice, taking Andy's hand that was close to hers on the seat, wrapping it with electric heat.

Andy's body betrayed her. She immediately felt warm, her face to blush. It was undeniable the reason of the agitation among her legs: desire.

A dangerously pulsating and voracious desire.

Impossible.

Andy swallowed.

Unaware of the younger woman's conflict, Miranda gave Andy's hand what she thought was a reassuring pat. "Everything will be all right," she said with an unusually sweet tone, moving her thumb gently over the hand she held affectionately.

Andy swallowed again.

What the hell did Miranda think she was doing?

Andy was having a hard time trying to quell her libido, which had risen to 3rd power. She needed to control herself! She was not a reckless kid!

Finally the car stopped, and Andy suppressed a relieved sigh. Soon, Roy opened the door. Miranda was still holding her hand. Andy, when seeing the driver, who pretended not to notice the gesture, blushed even more.

When Miranda gave a show it was thorough. She turned to Andy, a coquette smile on her lips. "Let's go, my darling."

This time, Andy did not find it funny, in fact, she almost whined.

What husky voice was that?

Andy forced a rapturous smile. "Le…" Her voice did not come out. She cleared her throat slightly and saw Miranda's eyes shine with something, that she would need time to try to unravel. "Le…let's go," Andy finally answered, and to her greatest embarrassment, her tone was low and thick.

There was that shine in Miranda's eyes again.

The older woman nodded. She got out and helped Andy. Then, Miranda took the younger woman's hand with hers, as they did after leaving the office, as if it was out of habit.

Roy was frozen in place, his mouth hanging open. He was not imagining things! He could feel the air crackling around the two, full of tension... sexual.

Andy and Miranda Priestly?

The driver finally accepted what had been hammering his mind on the way. He continued watching them until they entered the building.

It was a fertilization clinic.

Roy ran his hand to his chin, the understanding, if possible, leaving him even more numb.  _Apparently, the thing is well underway. They had obviously been together for a while... and now they decide not to hide it anymore..._

The man remembered to close the car's back door; he still held the door handle in a strong squeeze. Roy went back to the driver's seat and took a deep breath. He loosened his tight tie and blew out a breath.

Roy had to admit, they were a hot couple!

He picked up the cell phone and called Emily.

x x x x

Miranda Priestly was a cautious woman. Everyone who worked for her, including employees of her properties, signed a privacy statement. Miranda knew her fame, and she was very proud of it. After all, over the years the woman had painstakingly created a mask of intimidating power. Miranda did not care that the others thought she was a tyrant boss, heartless woman and called her the filthiest names. The search for excellence always left them soothing sore spots. However, her private life, especially that of her daughters, was sacred and most definitely off limits for careless speculation.

Something that disappointed her, and indeed had affected her on the last divorce, was her ex-husband getting in touch with the press. Miranda received the divorce documents and in fact only learned of the impending demise of her marriage in Paris, with the free gift of seeing it printed on  _Page Six_. Stephen had not only exposed her, but also her girls. He talked about his sorrow with the education given by Miranda and her lack of attention to her daughters.

She knew she should have included a clause of privacy in the marriage contract. That would be a mistake that Miranda would never make again. Besides, if she had the chance, everything would be different...

Miranda Priestly was a practical woman. The gossip in the press about Andrea and she would be welcome. She would use it to work on her favor. So much so that it did not matter or require secrecy, she would leave that on behalf of the clinic. Although their internal rules were strict, she would be surprised if an employee would not sell the information to the press that, none other than Miranda Priestly, took her young former assistant and alleged lover to a fertilization clinic. Then, the plan would forge ahead.

Miranda looked at Andrea on the chair beside her. The young woman wrung her hands nervously. They were waiting after the doctor, who was answering a call in the hallway, had come over to them and said that soon they would have the test results.

Miranda had to hide a mischievous smile to remember Andrea's face, when the doctor suggested that her 'partner' be with her during the exam. Obviously, Miranda would not let the opportunity pass.

It would take a while for Andrea to manage to face her, and more, stop blushing when they looked at each other or noticing Miranda watching her, like at that exact moment.

The girl's reddened face was absolutely adorable.

"Sorry for the delay. My youngest daughter fell off her bike and she was telling me about the beautiful plaster that she now has on her arm," the doctor said back in the room.

"I hope she's okay," Andy said sincerely.

The doctor smiled. "Oh, she is fine. After the fright, she is thinking her first cast is great," the woman said with amusement, sitting on her chair, in front of them. "At least, I have your results," she told them shaking it so that they might see.

The envelopes were already open. While she was talking with her daughter, the doctor had probably read the prognostics. Miranda liked that. There was not anything that irritated her more than wasting her precious time.

"Miss Sachs, according to your medical history and our exams, you're in great health. We'll proceed to the final stage, with your blood test."

"I…I... so am I fertile?" Andy asked the obvious.

The doctor smiled at her nervousness, so normal. "Yes, my dear. Having nothing serious in your final test, you can go on with the fertilization process as planned."

Andy was speechless.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "When can Andrea have the blood test?" She asked, considering that the girl apparently had lost her reasoning ability.

"If you prefer, tomorrow in the morning. You can check with Joanne, my receptionist. As soon as we have the results and everything is ok, we can schedule a date for fertilization. To get things started, you can begin looking for potential donors in our database. Joanne will also instruct you on that."

Miranda settled everything with the receptionist. Andrea was too absent-minded to handle things right now. It seemed that the weight of all she was about to do finally fell on the younger woman. Miranda had to practically lead her to the car.

With them inside the vehicle, she got tired of that ridiculous inertia. "Andrea, for God's sake! We have not done anything yet and you are catatonic. Imagine when you get pregnant."

Andy's eyes widened. After a few seconds, she sighed, very embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I…I guess I panicked a bit..."

Miranda rolled her eyes and snorted.

They made the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. Once there, they were led to a table and served quickly.

Andy was a little uncomfortable with the attention they received from other customers. Miranda Priestly's presence always got some kind of reaction from people. Those who were not part of her world looked at her, envied, admired, and coveted her. Those who were part of her social caste performing the same steps, greeting her with rehearsed smiles, which, Miranda returned coolly.

This situation, however, was different.

Perhaps seeing Miranda Priestly enter the restaurant arm in arm with a young woman half her age, and being incredibly helpful in helping her choose what to order and smile at her several times, was leaving them somewhat stunned.

More ammunition for the press; just as Miranda had planned, of course.

Andy did not want to think about what her parents would say. She had already rehearsed more or less how to explain things, but the young reporter knew it would be tricky. Not because she was with a woman, but because that woman was Miranda Priestly.

x x x x

Finished with lunch, Miranda told to Roy to go to Andrea's apartment. Along the way, they confirmed dinner at the townhouse for the following night.

On reaching the building, Miranda made sure to give a long kiss on Andy's cheek in front of Roy. The man held the car's door open for the young reporter, pretending that he was not there, but the driver's flushed face in response to the scene in front of him said otherwise.

That Miranda Priestly was sensual as hell, Andy already knew. But she realized something else that was driving her crazy and that she had not remembered before now…Miranda Priestly loved to provoke.

"My God, that woman will be my death... and it was only our first day!" Andy let out a long breath in the building's elevator, fanning herself. Luckily, she was alone. Andy frowned once she reached her apartment door. She had been so absent-minded, that she had no idea how she had gotten there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

Andy was roused by the ring of her cell phone. It was Miranda. The older woman quickly said that Roy would be taking her to the clinic.

"But, Miranda... we had already decided that I would take the subway and…"

"Change of plan, Andrea. Roy will get you. Read the newspaper."

"What?"

"And by the Gods, try not to freak out! It is nothing... yet..."

"But... Mi…Miranda…"

"That's all." The older woman ended the call.

The young reporter spent a few seconds looking at her cell phone, until her eyes widened as she processed all information. Agitated, Andy jumped out of bed. Unfortunately, her bold leap took her straight to the floor, since in the rush her feet got tangled in the sheets.

Getting free, Andy stood up while muttering insults and headed for the shower, wondering what crap could be in the newspaper for Miranda to be warning her beforehand and deciding she needed an escort.

 

xxxx

"Good morning, Roy," Andy greeted sheepishly, entering the car. She had noticed that there were 'suspicious' people around.

"Good morning, Andy. Miranda asked me to give you this," he said somewhat apologetic, handing her a newspaper. "And don't worry; they're still few. I'll mislead them about our destination. She doesn't want them to know... well... you know... everything yet..." The driver stumbled, blushing.

Andy nodded in understanding; her face was beet red. Then she sighed deeply and began reading the damned  _Page Six_.

**_New meat for the Dragon?_ **

It was the title below a picture of Andy and Miranda at an event, during the time that the young reporter had still worked at  _Runway_.

In a subtle way, but no less inquiring and wicked, they spoke about the Editor-in-Chief having lunch with her former assistant at a famous restaurant in town, and their intimacy was reported by the people present as a 'shock'.

They hinted that it could be more than friendship between the two of them, as the women now were both single.

The article did not contain much information, but it seemed they were already headed in the right direction. In short, the cards were dealt. It would be up to Miranda and Andy, from then on, to lead the game in their favor.

At least Andy still had the option to clarify the situation for those who were important to her. As soon as she had arrived home after her lunch with Miranda, Andy had dealt with her boss, and after that, she had called her family. Stevie might have felt betrayed by finding out the story through the competition, and Andy's parents could have been mad to know their daughter's new reality through the press, not directly through her.

With Stevie, things were 'easier'. When he had recovered from astonishment and had asked "You and Miranda Priestly?" three times, his brain activity had returned to work again and gone into overdrive. In seconds, Stevie had run wild with questions and requests for exclusivity; something that Andy had granted.

It was part of the plan.

Miranda had thought that having a newspaper in which they could manipulate information according to their interests would be a great asset. Besides, she had shown how much it could boost the  _New York Mirror's_  sales. Despite her nagging feeling of ethics on participating in the 'Priestly plays', Andy had to admit that the woman had had a point.

With Andy's parents, thing were a bit more complicated.

After stonewalling her parents for the name of who she was in a new relationship with for long enough, Andy had finally told them.

She had had to hold on to avoid slipping from the couch when she heard the resigned "I knew" from her mother.

" _How did you know?"_ Andy had asked amazed.

_"Now, dear! We might be from the countryside, but your father and I aren't silly. When you accept calls of a boss at three in the morning, we were suspicious… The woman is a hell of boss, but to call at dawn to say or ask nonsense things... How could there not have a hidden interest?"_

That part of the conversation had made Andy thoughtful. She remembered Nate's words:  _"The person whose calls you always take? That's the relationship you're in. I hope you two are very happy together..."_

It was not possible. Miranda had done that because she loved to pester people. At the time, Andy had been the object of her wicked obsession.

Had not she?

" _So, being in a relationship with a woman is no big deal?"_ Andy had questioned her mother, praying that it was true. She knew that her parents had no problem with homosexuality. However, there was the old story: 'everything is allowed, as long as it is not at home'. Andy had had enough with the rest of the world, but she had hoped she could find understanding in her parents.

" _Andy, I admit that when I put the pieces together, I was surprised. Just like your father. But we love you, my dear. You know we never had problems with these things. Then it's Miranda Priestly... We have difficulty understanding why her. Your father was outraged, as you might suspect... He thinks it's absurd you are interested in a woman who treated you so unfairly. We are concerned about you... What kind of relationship is that?"_

Andy had sighed. _"I know, mom. Miranda is demanding in an insane way, and yes, she has even been a lunatic bitch to me. I'm not defending her methods; I'm just saying that people have no idea how much is demanded of her too. On the other hand, in her private life with her daughters... and with me... Miranda is so different; she has so much in her that the other people don't see..."_

" _Sweetheart, you know it will be a complicated relationship... and I say this not only because of the homosexuality. Miranda is a public person and powerful. Besides, she is much older than you. Miranda is a divorced mother, not to mention that she was your boss..."_

Andy had quickly assured her mother that her relationship with Miranda had started only after the divorce, and that the older woman having two children was not something that bothered her. As for the fame and the press, they were part of the package. If it came to Miranda's age, Andy's mother had had to agree that Miranda Priestly was in great shape; her beauty and charm were overwhelming. Finally, Andy had just told her how much she loved and got along with the twins.

" _We only want your happiness. I understand that we don't know Miranda Priestly the way you know her. But you must admit that the woman that we know is not the kind that parents would want for their children... but if you fell in love with her to the point to face everything that comes around, then we have to give_  ' _your' Miranda some credit... just give us some time to assimilate it all," her mom said sincerely._

The words had filled Andy's heart with hope and also with remorse.

Even before her parents, she needed to maintain the deception. Andy had not told her mother the truth. It was less shameful to illustrate the plot than to confess that she was merely deluded and in love. Even if she had noble motives to help the twins and take part in that play, in the end, what spoke louder was her desire to be close to Miranda Priestly.

Andy also had not mentioned the pregnancy. She would give them homeopathic doses of her false fairy tale...

 

xxxx

As he had ensured, Roy managed to distance them from the  _paparazzi_  enough for Andy to get out the car and go in the clinic through a discrete entrance. There, the young woman quickly had the blood test—they would be able to see the results online once available—and left the building where she had entered.

Andy bought an  _Espresso Macchiato_  and an  _Asiago Bagel_  at  _Starbucks_  and ate her breakfast while walking to the subway. Given the day she was having, the young reporter thought she deserved the pampering.

Upon arriving at the  _Mirror_ , unfortunately Andy noticed that more 'strangers' were watching her and doing a poor job of pretending they were not. As her situation with Miranda was at its beginning and it was only a juicy speculation, they still maintained some distance, trying to get some picture or event more meaningful, until finally they could proceed to a more direct action: turn their lives into hell. Miranda loved the fire, but Andy was terrified that, for her, the burns could be too severe…

 

xxxx

At night, as they had agreed, Andy went to the townhouse for dinner with Miranda and the girls. Although the older woman had insisted that Roy would get her, Andy wanted to go on her own. The ride with him in the morning had already excited the  _paparazzi_ , who until her departure from the newspaper had increased in number and decreased in distance.

After passing through a group of indiscreet reporters, of which some questioned her alleged relationship with Miranda Priestly, Andy was welcomed by the woman and the twins. The girls, as always, revealed their happiness about seeing her again. Miranda did not disguise her delight, giving a small but genuine smile, and allowed her eyes to show concern. It was a brief gesture, yet enough to reassure Andy and make her comfortable.

The warm atmosphere was a relief. Andy truly needed peace. Her nerves were restless.

Besides the damned _paparazzi_ , the working day had been tense at the newspaper. In the editorial office, her co-workers had mixed reactions. Some of them had given her reassuring smiles, others malicious grins and a few only sharp glances. Stevie had promised he would talk to his staff. Andy felt bad for having perks like that, but it was all a matter of exchange between them. So, she would continue swallowing her discomfort and carry on.

 

xxxx

"My girls, when they want, can be very impertinent, huh?" Miranda asked, with a smile that was a combination of indignation and pride.

Andy's lips formed a half-smile. The impertinence that Miranda was referring to was that at one point during dinner, the twins had begun to pressure Andy to move in soon. Deep down, the young woman also longed for that, but she did not want to reveal her hopes. Andy was doing as Miranda had suggested, adapting slowly. However, for the girls, it had taken too long. A move in the next few days would be perfect. While they put them in bed, Miranda and Andy ended up promising that they would talk about that.

Once the girls were asleep, the women went down to the second living room, which was much cozier. Miranda served them wine, and they settled in comfortable armchairs, facing each other.

"Do you think it is rushed, or do you agree with my daughters' suggestion?" Miranda wanted to know after a brief silence as they tasted the drink.

Andy shrugged. "For me, it's all right," she tried to sound normal. "And you, what do you think?"

Miranda did not answer the question; she delineated strategies, "Saturday the move company will pick up your belongings in that 'place' you call home," Miranda said with disdain, but a smile took the sting from her words. "Is three o'clock good for you?" she asked, but before Andy could answer, she continued, "So on Sunday we can help you put your things away."

Andy just smiled and nodded in agreement. Miranda helping with the move? At best, the woman would bark orders!

They spent some time in silence, the exquisite taste of the wine in their mouths sweetening their minds.

"Your blood test was normal, and according to our doctor, we can move forward... I was wondering if it would not be prudent to streamline things, and for us to look for a donor in the database. We can do it tomorrow. Finding a suitable one, we can begin the fertilization process on Monday…"

Andy nearly choked on the wine, but she recovered in time. "Ri...right!"

Miranda nodded. "We could do this tomorrow afternoon."

"Right... do you want me to make an appointment with the clinic?"

"Yes... please."

"Okay."

"Organize everything and then send me the details. I will ask Roy to take you."

Andy thought about protesting, but for the pregnancy issues, she had agreed to use Roy. The young woman nodded in acceptance and swallowed the rest of the wine in one gulp. "Right..." she said softly, grabbing the bottle that was on the coffee table, helping herself.

Miranda smiled slyly.

Andy took a good gulp of her drink.

Miranda watched her intently.

The older woman's inspection was annoying her. "What? Did I dribble? Did I spill wine on my clothes?" Andy looked down to check her shirt.

"No. I am just watching your farewell..."

"Hmm…? What farewell?" Andy was confused. Miranda sometimes was very strange!

"To alcohol, Andrea. It will be a long time without taking a drop of it."

Andy frowned, and then the information penetrated her mind. She could not drink during pregnancy, and also, it would not be advisable while she was breastfeeding. Andy was sure that Miranda would make a good watchdog so that she did not get out of line.

"I understand..." Andy babbled listlessly. But soon she smiled broadly. "So… to my farewell!" the young woman said impertinently, theatrically raised her cup in the air and then took a generous amount of the fragrant liquid.

Miranda raised her left eyebrow and her lips formed a mischievous smile. She took the bottle of wine and poured them another shot. "To your farewell!" the older woman agreed in a jovial tone.

It would be a long night...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

Andy woke slowly. Her foggy mind took a while to process simple actions like registering sounds or opening her eyes. Then she felt a delicious warmth on her back... as well as the weight of a hand on her waist.

Andy opened her eyes immediately.

It was a bad idea. Everything was spinning.

She closed her eyes again quickly. Her body began to tremble and her brain to work in fits and starts.

Andy could not believe it!

She had gotten drunk last night with Miranda, and somehow, the two had gone to the older woman's bed. Andy could not evoke the details. Her lazy mind refused to remember exactly what had happened.

Then something sprang to her.

She recalled that after the third glass of wine, Miranda had been much more open...

Andy's smile was shy. Miranda Priestly's college life had been a little wild.

Andy did not know why, but she could not imagine that  _La Priestly_  would have been like any other person; go to parties, get drunk with her friends, have flirts... Before, it had seemed that the woman was born with her lips pursed and wearing  _Prada_.

Andy was having a more humane vision of Miranda. More and more, she witnessed the hidden side of the woman.

That scared her to death!

Because if she was delighted with the 'Ice Queen Miranda', imagine a combination of that with a woman that could be entertaining and thoughtful.

Andy knew that precious facet was revealed only to selected people. However, no matter how much her heart wanted to believe, the young woman would not be so naive as to think she was special. That would only hurt her even more. Miranda just wanted a friendship with her. After all, it would be the minimum to the woman who was willing to become pregnant to try save her daughters. Andy would learn to be satisfied with that...

A grumble.

Andy froze.

The grip on her waist was stronger, as well as the contact of the close body to hers.

"Go back... to sleep..." It was said in a thick and pasty voice.

Andy froze again and gulped. Past the shock, she shrugged mentally. It was better. She would need to be rested to deal with everything after...

Andy closed her eyes, but soon she reopened them.

It was hard to relax in that situation. Miranda's hot breath in her neck was causing her body to react in a way that was not at all innocent. All that Andy could think about was making out with the woman!

She breathed deeply, closed her eyes again and tried to calm herself down. _Friendship, Andy… just a friendship..._

Despite the tension, minutes later, the hangover was stronger.

x x x x

Sleepy eyes opened. They looked at a ceiling still unknown. Andy sighed resignedly.  _It was not a dream..._

But something was different. The older woman was not there.

Andy dramatically threw an arm over her face.  _Oh, my God... I have the dumbest ideas..._  She sat up carefully, afraid to feel dizzy. Luckily she was fine. The young woman was preparing to get out of bed, when something on the bedside table caught her attention.

A note:

**Good morning, Andrea. I hope you are well. I gave instructions for Carena to prepare an abundant breakfast, according to your... state. As well as help you, in case you need some medicine. I called your work, and your boss kindly gave you the morning.**

At this part, Andy gave a snort. She wondered how Miranda had 'kindly' persuaded him. As for Stevie, after the shock of the unexpected call, he would have only shaken his head like a trained dog, and accepted everything without blinking. After all, they had a deal.

 **The girls left kisses for you. They went to school. They want to say goodbye to their friends... the nurse, disguised as a nanny** (Andy could imagine Miranda's eyes rolling) **, went with them.**

**In your closet there are clothes and accessories. I took the liberty to leave some things available for you for when you wanted to spend the night.**

**Do not forget to set the appointment with the clinic and then give me the schedule.**

**That's all.**

**MP.**

Andy saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" she let out ironically. Although her memory of last night was returning randomly, physically, apart from the uncommon thirst and terrible taste in her mouth, she was fine. The additional sleep had certainly helped.

Andy got up and went to the bathroom when she stopped halfway. "Jeez... Miranda doesn't even like to share elevators... imagine sharing her personal toilet!" Then her lips curved in a mischievous smile. "Miranda is not here to see!" Andy snickered and went in. She opened the door and gasped. It was beautiful, and gigantic.

The white porcelain sink had a tap in gold— which Andy swore was real— and stood on a gray marble stone, arranged in an exquisite white wooden cabinet. The part reserved for the shower was enormous. Andy was sure that half a soccer team would fit in there. The huge whirlpool bath would easily fit four. "Hmm... so much space..." she said dreamily, unable to stop thinking about delicious ways to enjoy it all.

Andy decided against using the toilet and ran to her bedroom to get her things to take a long bath. Miranda's bathroom oddly aroused her.

x x x x

After dealing with her contained desire, Andy ate a plentiful breakfast, and then she called the clinic. Despite the short term, Miranda Priestly's name, indeed, had a great effect. The visit to the clinic was set for four o'clock.

"Now, the fun part!" Andy let out with an excited clap. "Emily!"

She could have called directly to Miranda's cell phone. However, they would refrain from such action unless it was a real emergency. Otherwise, the message was to pass through Emily, so that their relationship was always in the gossip.

Andy had to admit, that part of the plan delighted her. Emily trying to contain her revolt and be painfully cordial was too funny. The first assistant knew that one slip with Andy would be enough for Miranda to not think twice about firing her.

" _Runway_ , Miranda Priestly's office," Emily answered in a mechanical voice, after the second ring.

"Good morning, Em!"

"An…Andrea?" Emily uttered shrilly.

Andy had to cover the mouthpiece of the phone so that the first assistant would not hear her giggles.

On the other side of the line, Emily breathed deeply.  _She is your boss' LOVER, deal with it, and keep your job!_  the poor assistant told herself, finally pulling herself together. "Good morning, Andrea," she managed to say in a voice professionally rehearsed. "What can I help you with?"

"Miranda?"

"In a meeting with the Art Department."

Andy gave a theatrical sigh. "I imagined that. Please, Em, give her a message?"

"As if I had a choice..." Emily grumbled.

"What did you say?" Andy questioned, at all costs trying to contain the laughter from her voice.

"Sure, Andrea..."

"Please, tell her that our appointment is set. It will be at four o'clock."

"B…but it's not on the agenda today!" Emily said angrily.

Andy gave a grin. "Now it is! Reorganize with Miranda. Thanks, Em, bye!" She ended the call.

Emily was huffing. In an outbreak, she grabbed her hair. "ARHHH!" she let out frustrated, and then the first assistant closed her eyes and dropped her shoulders, relaxing them. Emily took a deep breath, and still with her eyes closed, she recited her daily mantra:  _I LOVE my job, I love my job, I love my job..._

At the townhouse, Andy laughed her head off.

x x x x

By mid-afternoon, Andrea Sachs left the elevator and walked quietly to the reception area of Miranda Priestly's office.

Emily shifted in her seat. Every time she saw this 'sacrilege', it was agony. However, the first assistant merely grinned and gave, reluctantly, a 'good afternoon'.

"Miranda?"

"She…"

"Come in, darling," Miranda cut Emily off, calling Andy to her office. Seeing the young reporter approach, she left whom she was talking to on the cell phone waiting. Miranda looked at Andrea cheekily, from top to bottom, shaking her head in approval at the clothes.

"Ugh! That is making me sick!" Emily grumbled as the two disappeared through the door.

"What is making you sick?" Serena asked suddenly, causing her friend to jump up from her seat.

"Bloody hell! Where did you come from? Are you trying to kill me?" Emily accused dramatically, putting her hand on her chest.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You were too busy complaining to notice me. Come on, what is going on?" the beautiful Brazilian insisted.

"Those two…" Emily began but checked herself, seeing that the women in question were leaving the office.

Hand in hand, as it was already habit, the two talked about normal things. Miranda did not even make the effort of giving any last minute instructions to her assistant. In fact, she seemed not to notice that Emily and Serena were there.

"That!" Emily uttered exasperated, pointing to the elevator's closed doors. "The smiles, sweet words, all this flirtation is making me sick!"

Serena was also stunned. Not for the same reasons as Emily, but yes, to see Miranda displaying affection in front of them. Serena knew about the rumors, but until then she had not seen anything.

She turned to her friend, a beautiful smile on her face. "Em, I think your problem is your lack of sex... see how having it is doing Miranda good!"

"Ewwe, Serena!"

The other woman laughed heartily.

x x x x

"Hmm... why are you looking me like that?" Andy wanted to know, suspicious.

After the fun in the elevator, in the car, Miranda began to look 'strangely' at her while they talked.

"No reason, Andrea..." the older woman answered, almost purring. "You were pretty restless last night." She smirked.

Andy froze.  _Oh... my... God! What did I do?_  "H…how so? Oh, Miranda... did I do something inappropriate? If so, please forgive me, I…"

The older woman interrupted her with a raise of her hand and a negative gesture. "No, my dear. If you do not remember last night, do not worry about it..." Miranda said with a mysterious smile, and Andy could swear, an air of sexuality was accompanying her words.

 _Oh, my God, I don't believe it! I came onto Miranda Priestly, and I don't remember anything?_  Andy looked discreetly at the other woman, who had just answered her cell phone.  _No... I don't think so… Otherwise, we'd be having a much more serious conversation... I must have, once again, acted like a fool, done or said something stupid…_  Andy decided and sank into the soft leather seat, a sudden gloom engulfing her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

"Andrea," Miranda called softly, delicately touching the young woman's hands, which rested in her lap.

Andy stirred, muttered, but still did not wake. They were stuck in a small traffic jam on the way, and Andy, after having entered an introspective silence, had dozed off.

Miranda smirked. She moved her mouth closer to the young woman's ear, blew hot breath on it and said, "Andrea," in a seductive way and with that irresistible accent.

Andy opened her eyes in a fright and immediately focused on a pair of limpid blue-green ones.

Miranda's presumed smile disappeared. The older woman seemed lost, and Andy was sure that she herself looked like a silly girl in adoration.

The tension between them was intense.

"We…" Miranda stopped to clear her throat which felt suddenly dry. "We arrived..." the older woman managed to say in a low, thick tone that made Andy's body shudder, her face blushing red and waves of desire pooling between her legs.

The young woman swallowed and her tongue instinctively slipped out to moisten her lips. Miranda followed the gesture with watchful eyes, and Andy's blood pressure went even higher. She just nodded languidly, not trusting her voice. At the moment, Andy did not trust anything that came from her treacherous body. All she could think about was pushing Miranda Priestly into that leather seat, and having her dreamed libidinous moment with her.

As if in mental agreement, they breathed deeply, squared their shoulders and prepared to leave. Miranda played her role perfectly, and aside from the tremor that both of them felt when she helped Andy out of the vehicle, everything seemed normal.

What game was this?

Andy was confused, worried, and no matter how insane it was to feel it, she was aroused.

They entered the clinic hand-in-hand, attracting attention with their stylish appearances. At the reception desk, after Andy had communicated the reason for the visit, the smiling and helpful receptionist directed them to another room.

"Ms. Priestly, Ms. Sachs, I'm Anne Hampton. Please, sit down.

After the traditional handshakes, the two visitors did as requested.

"The search in the database can be done directly by you. However, here we like to help the first attempt. This makes subsequent searches easier." After Andy's enthusiastic nod and Miranda's eyebrow raise, Anne smiled broadly. "Let's do it together. You'll pass me the data, and I'll type it in the fields. Everything will be shown on the screen in front of you." She pointed at the usefulness of two monitors.

"Okay!" Andy was anxious and Miranda just nodded in agreement.

"Well, first, what about the candidates' appearance?"

"Somebody that looks like Andrea." Miranda was categorical.

The supposed couple spent about forty minutes in Anne's company as she searched for donors, using the parameters demanded by Miranda. In the end, they had a printed list, which would also be on the couple's online account. It would update automatically whenever somebody new fit in the search parameters.

"We can look at the list tonight, after dinner," Miranda offered, as they returned to the car.

"Um… a... Miranda?" Andy asked timidly.

The older woman looked at her intently. "Yes?"

"I… a... I was thinking that the girls could take part in this with us... After all, it will be their brother or sister and... Well..."

Miranda's eyes softened. She gave one of her rare genuine smiles, which, as always, took Andy's breath away. "Perfect..." she uttered in a low tone.

Andy melted, but then blushed with embarrassment. Her stomach had chosen that moment to growl.

Miranda raised her eyebrows; an amused smile adorned her lips. "Hungry?"

Andy shrugged. "Always." She smirked.

The glance and Miranda's smile were sensuous. "That is true, my darling..." she purred.

Andy swallowed. She was not imagining things! She needed to take courage. Something had happened, and she NEEDED to know what!

"Roy," Miranda called over the car's intercom. "Change of plans. We will have coffee. Go to that bistro I like."

"Yes, Miranda."

Andy looked discreetly at the older woman, who had put her glasses on and was reading some papers that she had removed from her briefcase. Andy bit her lip in anxiety. Then finally, she thought it was best to talk about 'that' later. After all, Miranda was busy.

But the woman always was!

 _Coward!_  Andy accused herself. She turned to the window, dropped her shoulders in defeat and hid in her insecurity.

x x x x

Since they had told the news to the girls, dinner was even more interesting. The sisters were thrilled with the idea of being able to help, as they explained, in the 'conception'. At various times, Miranda and Andy reprimanded them to stop talking about the list and finish eating their dinner.

"Wow, you two don't want dessert?" Andy pretended astonishment after they were finished. "It's walnut ice cream with chocolate sauce!"

"No!" They squawked.

"Come on, Andy, the list!" The sisters said almost the same time.

Miranda just smiled from behind her glass of wine.

"But I want some!" Andy declared insistently. "And I'm gonna eat it slowly and enjoy every bite! It's sacrilegious not to pay it the attention that this desert deserves; I refuse to!"

"No!" Caroline let out indignantly.

"Mom!" Cassidy wanted her to do something.

Miranda just shrugged, her smile now visible.

The girls turned their searing eyes to Andy when they saw her grin.

"You're kidding with us!" Caroline accused with a frown.

"Yes!" Cassidy added, squinting. "You can pretty much eat your ice cream while we're doing it!"

Andy laughed. "Yeah, but you should have seen your faces!"

"Hahaha!" Cassidy let out sarcastically, but her lips curved slightly in a smile.

"Oh, stop fooling around, and let's get to the donors!" Caroline said to them impatiently.

"I have not finished my wine..." Miranda said seriously.

The girls immediately turned to her. "Mom!"

Miranda smiled. "I can take the glass with me... Let's go to the living room."

Andy rolled her eyes. Miranda LOVED having the last word.

After several minutes of 'He seems too boring', 'He's ugly', 'Oh, no one is that perfect! He must be a psychopath!', finally they had chosen five potential donors.

Miranda looked surprised by the time on the watch on her delicate wrist. "We overdid it. I have to look at  _The_   _Book_  and Andrea needs to go home. Girls, bed."

"Oh, mom!" They complained together.

"Nope, Bobbseys, go!"

Albeit unwillingly, the sisters got up and began walking with the two adults towards the stairs.

Caroline stopped suddenly and looked at her sister. "We still have to think about the names!"

"Bobbsey, there is still enough time for that," Miranda put her hand gently on her daughter's back, encouraging her to continue walking.

"But it's true!" Cassidy added, turning to Miranda and Andy. "There're so many possibilities!"

Andy smiled at the need to rush from them. "We have time to choose a name for the baby. We can think about that later."

"But that's why, Andy!" Caroline said looking at her like the woman was stupid. "There are so many possibilities!"

Andy pursed her lips, and before she could ask a question, Cassidy added, "After all, who knows how many babies will be coming!"

Andy's eyebrows raised. Her eyes widened.

Miranda smirked, putting her other hand on the younger woman's back. "They are right, dear. Despite the fertilization procedure that we will use, they are twins, and this increases the chances of having more in the family."

It was Andy's turn to stop. "Bu… but..." she gasped incredulously. Her knees were weak.

"I guess you were too busy freaking out, like now, to assimilate the information when our doctor told us about that." Miranda's tone was almost sympathetic.

"Tw… twins?" Andy questioned stunned, finally walking again, but in a robotic way, guided by Miranda and Cassidy.

x x x x

"Hey, Lily!" Andy answered her cell, making a face when it rang as she arrived at her apartment. Andy knew she would get scolded.

"Damn it, Andy! I don't believe it! You and Miranda Priestly? Is this true?" Lily asked in a burst, giving an exaggerated snort at the end. Before her friend could say anything, she continued, "Of course it's true... It was obvious..."

Andy pursed her lips. "Umm... what are you saying, Lily?"

"You didn't stop talking about the woman... You answered her at any time, and for anything! You defended her, Andy! Miranda Priestly treated you like a slave, and you justified yourself for her!"

Andy wanted to defend the accusation, but no matter how much it hurt her ego to admit it, she knew that it was true. Miranda was horrible, but still, Andy had wanted to prove herself, to show that she was able... She had wanted Miranda Priestly's attention... Andy was a silly girl in love, even if, at the time, she was completely unaware of that.

"Umm... Whe… when did you realize it?"

Lily snorted again, this time more resignedly. "Doug and I got worried after the second month you started working there..."

"Doug, too?"

"Especially him, girl..."

Andy sighed. Doug was gay. Of course he had figured it out first that his friend was interested in changing teams. "Why didn't either of you ever talk about it with me?"

"Nate... We rooted for you two. You treated him like shit…"

"Lily..." Andy warned her in a harsh tone, and her friend became silent.

They had had a heavy discussion on the subject, when Andy and Nate had broken up for good. Lily was keen to blame only Andy for the end of the relationship. Andy had not exempted herself from her fault in the break-up, especially after the episode with Christian Thompson. However, Nate was not a poor victim. He had also had his share of mistakes, especially in the selfishness matter.

The truth was that their relationship had been a dream with a fragile base. When they finally had to grow up, to adapt to adult life, the idealism of the young couple in love had collapsed.

Andy had improved. She had been rebuilding herself. Nate had wanted to stop in time.

The priorities, dreams and ambitions of Andy had changed her perspective, as well as the path chosen by her heart. In Paris, Andy had finally understood that it beat for another person. Still, the fear that she was deceiving herself and losing the false security that she had with Nate had made her get in touch with him, try a reconciliation.

It had not worked.

Nate had remained in Boston, and Andy, without Miranda and any hope of the other woman returning her feelings, had gone on with her life.

It had not been easy.

Although their relationship had been in crisis for some time, not having Nate around had been hard. Andy had grown accustomed to his company, to having Nate prepare her something to eat, take care of her when she arrived a wreck after another long day at work. Getting used to living alone and the single life again had been difficult, even more because Andy's heart had ached with the distance... from Miranda.

Then, destiny had knocked at her door in the form of two impertinent twins…

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Lily asked hurt.

"We're talking about Miranda Priestly, remember? You and Doug dislike her... We were reconnecting, Lily... I was afraid that you would turn away from me again..." Andy lied partly.

"It was you who walked away from us..."

Andy sighed impatiently. "We all did shit, right!"

Lily gave a long sigh. It was true, but she did not like having to return from England and learn about the news from the newspapers. In fact, the news did not please her at all.

"Andy, I confess that it will be hard to get used to... Despite knowing about your infatuation for her, honestly, we never imagined that Miranda... that Miranda Priestly... that she..."

Andy pursed her lips, in a mixture of hurt pride and understanding. "That she would give me a chance." She finished for her friend.

"Yeah..." Lily was sincere. "Now, tell me... How did that happen? How are you taming the  _Ice Queen_?"

Andy's shoulders relaxed in relief. Lily was trying.

Andy made it clear she had not had anything with Miranda while the woman was married and she was still dating Nate. That seemed to calm Lily, who began with the typical questions from curious friends.

More lies.

Andy was just getting too good at that, and it worried her greatly. However, she would not change her mind. So, Andrea Sachs would give her best…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

Miranda opened the townhouse's door and her eyebrows raised in surprise and suspicion. Neither of the girls came to welcome her, and she could hear music—in her opinion, very bad—coming from the kitchen. "Is that singing? It sounds more like a cat in heat..." she grumbled after a disgusted snort, throwing her coat inside the closet under the stairs and dropping her purse on the sideboard.

Miranda took her high heels off in a quick movement and headed for the kitchen with silent steps. Once there, she stopped at the door, an amused smile spreading across her lips. Andrea and the twins were in front of the counter, the three of them dancing while they took care of what looked like dinner. At least, the smell was great.

Caroline turned to take something from the other side of the room, when she saw her. "Mom!" The girl whooped in delight and ran to her.

Cassidy soon did the same, and both sisters hugged their mother.

"Hey, Bobbseys," Miranda let out satisfied, giving a kiss on each one of the red-haired heads.

It was good to be home. Wrapped up in the warmth of her daughters' loving embraces, Miranda could defuse herself. For someone who calculated every move, every speech daily, that little moment of peace was a balm for her mind and weary soul.

In the last months with Stephen, Miranda had always been working late or dining out at business meetings in a pathetic attempt to not face another marriage without a future. When she arrived home, late at night, the girls had often already been in bed. Miranda had known that it was unfair for her daughters to suffer for another of her wrong choices, but she had not been able to deny her sense of self-preservation. With the divorce, Miranda had wanted to diminish the distance between her and her girls at all costs. Then, the illness had come. Her desire to be close to her daughters had been even more urgent. Since then, there was not a day that Miranda Priestly did not revalue her life, her priorities.

There was still time! Miranda would be the mother they needed; she had to be!

Andy was embarrassed for being caught dancing like that, but at the same time, she felt an immense tenderness watching them, seeing Miranda's confidence and feeling truly welcome in their lives.

The older woman held her glance and the two of them stood there, staring deeply in each other's eyes.

Miranda Priestly was not a woman to miss opportunities. She would not lose that.

Andy felt her body trembling, her face blushing. She felt that a promise of something that she did not understand yet had been made, marked by Miranda Priestly's determined blue-green eyes.

"Good evening, Andrea," the older woman finally greeted with a half-smile.

Andy swallowed. Miranda looked at her as if she was a juicy steak about to be devoured. "Go…good evening." She stammered. Miranda's smile was predatory.

"Mom, we didn't hear you come in!" Caroline said the obvious in happy amazement.

"Yeah, and you're early!" Cassidy added elated.

"I had a boring meeting and decided to come home to get away from people's incompetence. Besides, with that loud 'music' it is no wonder you did not hear me."

Andy quickly turned off the stereo. "Dinner is ready."

Miranda gave a slight smile at the scene. It was new and not bad to have Andrea 'taking care' of them. It was the cook's day off, and it seemed Andrea had taken it upon herself to feed the Priestlys. Judging from the divine smell, the young woman would be successful.

"We helped Andy!" Caroline told excitedly.

"We chopped the vegetables!" her sister added.

Miranda gave a sneer. "Now, are you corrupting my daughters, Andrea? Do you want them as exemplary housewives? What happened to the female revolution, anyway?" she teased.

Andy just snorted and shrugged, shaking her head. The girls laughed.

Soon the table was set and they were all served with good portions of vegetable casserole, grilled chicken with truffle sauce, an arugula salad with cherry tomatoes, pine nuts, Parmesan cheese and oil and vinegar dressing.

"Mmm... It is surely good," Miranda said after the first bite; she had no desire to hide her surprise and delight.

Andy and the twins radiated happiness.

Miranda looked directly at the younger woman. "I see you learned a thing or two from that 'cook', huh?" she needled with disdain.

Andy would rebut, saying 'chef', but decided to let it go. She did not want to ruin the atmosphere with an unnecessary argument. Andy just smiled, shook her head and continued eating. Poor Nate; it seemed he would never cease to be the target of Miranda Priestly's vicious remarks.

The girls spent a few minutes chatting about the TV series that they both loved to watch. Miranda was exasperated, as always, about people's incompetence and how she was surrounded by idiots.

"After my last meeting, Emily said that you had called and completely dazed, she added that you would talk with me... at home..." the older woman said with in a sly smile.

Andy nearly choked on the juice she was drinking, failing to contain her laughter as she remembered the scene.

"Oh, it must have been something funny!" Caroline observed curiously.

"Tell us, Andy! We love to hear the tales of Emily leaping!" Cassidy asked with a smile, much like the one of her mother.

Andy knew that she should not encourage the girls to be wicked with the others but she was not innocent. Andy loved to tease Emily!

"Yes, Andrea, tell us..." Miranda purred.

Andy reddened instantly. "Um…a... it was nothing too bad... only that thing to make 'our relationship' more evident," she said shyly.

Miranda's smile was pure evil. "Emily must have hallucinated; she now believes that you call the townhouse home."

Andy had the grace to look embarrassed.

x x x x

After dinner the girls went upstairs to watch one of their shows and rest. With the gradual increase of medication, those who knew them well realized they were getting tired more easily. Although they had not commented and despite the excitement with Andrea's fertilization treatment, Miranda knew that her daughters had been sad to leave school. They would miss their friends. However, the constant presence of Andrea, as Miranda had hoped, was helping in that process.

On the treatment issue, a discreet nurse was full-time in the townhouse and the rest of the medical team and equipment were carefully chosen. But this time, Miranda Priestly would not feel the usual pride of seeing a job well done. The success would be bittersweet.

"According to the tests and my period, I will still be fertile for another week." Andy poured them coffee, sitting beside the older woman on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

Miranda knew that Andrea had prepared the drink to her taste: strong and extremely hot. She took a long drink and groaned satisfied.

Andy's face flushed and she tried suppressing the lust upon hearing that sound. "We have to choose the donor..."

Miranda pursed her lips slightly. "Any new choices?"

"Another fit in our preferences. I put him with the others."

"Keep it up. Sunday we can make our choice."

Andy nodded in agreement. "I was thinking about calling the clinic tomorrow and making an appointment."

Miranda smiled in true admiration. Andrea seemed to have the power to read her needs. These strange skills always made her amazed. "Good, do that."

They spent some time sipping coffee in silence, each wondering what the future held for them.

Suddenly, Andy took courage. "Umm... Miranda?"

The woman in question raised her eyebrows, apparently a little upset at having been disturbed. "Yes, Andrea?"

"Umm... abo…about that night... Well... a... I... oh, God, I don't remember much off it! Bu…but I have a strange feeling that... well... that I did something..."

Miranda let a mischievous smile spread across her face. "You are dying to know, are you not, darling?" she asked the obvious, her eyes dancing in amusement.

Andy made a face that was a mixture of insecurity and frustration. "Hu-hmm...!"

Miranda arched her left eyebrow, her face now without any sign of frivolity. "It is better this way. You were drunk. You should not take into account certain attitudes in such a situation." She used a reproachful tone.

"Bu…but…"

"Besides, despite your drunken unfortunate state, the kiss was not one of the worst," Miranda told her with a devilish smile.

Andy's eyes widened. "Wha…what?" She squeaked, jumping from the stool. "Bu…"

Then Miranda's cell rang and she answered immediately.

"But... Miran…"

The older woman cut her off with a raise of her hand. She got up and went towards her study, leaving Andy behind with her mouth open.

 _Did I kiss Miranda, and_ not remember it _? It's not possible! She's just messing with me..._ Andy pursed her lips, thoughtfully.  _But in return for what?_ She took a deep breath _. Miranda Priestly is a player. For her, it's just amusement... As for me..._  Andy remembered sadly.

x x x x

"Where are you going?" It was asked in a cold and unquestionable tone.

Andy shuddered and stopped her silent getaway. She turned on her heels and came face to face with Miranda, who took her glasses off. Her gaze was sharp.

"I'm meeting with Doug."

Miranda raised her eyebrows. "And were you going to try to escape like a fugitive?" she investigated dryly.

Andy rolled her eyes. "No. You left me talking to myself and went to lock yourself in your study. I figured you were probably working. I didn't want to bother you. I left a note on the sideboard," the young reporter rushed out in a single breath, pointing at the piece of furniture, where the small paper was visible below a delicate sculpture. It was one of the few pieces that Andy liked in the house.

Miranda inspected Andy's clothes without any subtlety. "And why the sudden urge?" she asked with a blank face and a disgustingly ironic voice.

Andy felt her blood starting to heat up. "So is this what it's gonna be like? Will I be a prisoner here?" For a few seconds, Andy swore she could have seen hurt in Miranda's eyes before she narrowed them.

"No, Andrea..." the older woman said through her teeth.

Andy sighed. "I'll be back to spend the night. I promised to have breakfast tomorrow with the girls. I just need some air, go out..." Although she did not need to, Andy wanted to explain.

Miranda pursed her lips. Then, she sighed almost imperceptibly. "Take Roy with you."

"No, thanks. I'll take the subway. I'm meeting Doug at one of our favorite bars; it's not far. On the way back I'll get a taxi."

Miranda frowned. "Take Roy, Andrea..." she insisted in an impatient voice. "It is late. You are crazy thinking that I will let you take a subway or a smelly taxi with a possible pervert."

Andy felt her blood heating up again. She lifted her head in defiance. "It's nine o'clock. When I worked for you, after delivering  _The Book_ , I left much later from here, and I took the subway."

Miranda narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Now things are different..." she said slowly in a frozen tone, as if like this, it was easier for Andrea's limited mind to absorb her point of view.

Andy took a deep breath. She was going out exactly to relieve some tension. An argument at this point would not be a good idea.

She would give in, a little.

"Okay, let us do like this: I'll take the subway, and on the way back, I'll call Roy," Andy spoke in a tone that did not leave room for debate.

The older woman nodded slightly.

Andy gave a small victorious smile and went to the door. "Good night, Miranda," she said, grabbing the doorknob.

"Hmm…" was the grumpy answer from the woman, who was already headed back to her study.

Andy rolled her eyes and went ahead. Once she stepped out of the townhouse's she regretted it. There was a  _paparazzi_  horde lurking. Andy ran back inside and bumped into the driver. "Ho…how could I forget that?"

Roy just shrugged.

"She knew this would happen..." Andy mumbled.

Roy's smile said it all. "Let's go?"

Andy gave a snort and followed him to the  _Mercedes_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

Even though Andy did not want to admit it, having a chauffeured car was wonderfully comfortable and practical. In less than fifteen minutes she arrived at the small bar. The place was a refuge for her old friends, when they wanted to chat and enjoy good and affordable service. Luckily, the two security guards of the house and Roy kept the paparazzi outside. Andy could talk to Doug tranquilly; she needed desperately to get things off her chest.

After her conversation with Lily last night, Andy had called Doug. She had been surprised that he had not gotten in touch before. Then Doug had said he had been waiting for her. The young man knew it was a turbulent time, and he did not want to add any more worries to Andy's already upended life.

"Wow!" Doug let out, thrilled to see Andy. He gave her a long hug. "You look really great, baby!" Doug was looking closely at his friend. Her dark gray jeans with silver details, the high boots and double-breasted military-style coat, both muted brown, coupled with flawless makeup suited her beautifully. "How did Miranda allow you out looking like this without her?" he jested.

Andy gave a sardonic snort. "I'll tell you later..." she grumbled.

Doug grinned. "Come; let's have a seat."

They went to a far corner, to a table in the background. They would have privacy, and Andy would not risk fainting when reading the newspapers next day. Doug pulled out a chair for her, settling next to Andy. A waiter came to take their orders and left.

Andy was chewing her lips anxiously, not knowing where to start. Seeing her dilemma, Doug covered one of Andy's hands that was on the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You know what you say here, stays here."

Andy smiled tenderly. That is why she chose him. "I know. Thank you."

He smiled in return.

Andy sighed deeply. "I know we had a brief conversation yesterday about my 'situation'... but, Doug, be honest with me. What do you really think about Miranda?"

He thought it was a strange question, but Andy must have a point to make. "I have nothing personal against her. I only know the icon, not the person. I work in the corporate environment and have seen bosses more tyrants than her, but they aren't so judged because they are men. During the time you worked for her, I was bitten, because I'm your friend, and I was worried about you. Before it, I never had problems with Miranda." Doug grinned. "Actually, I've always been in love with her! Because, we must agree, it's exactly her aura of power that makes  _La Priestly_  so appealing. The woman is damn hot!" he said naughty, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Doug!" Andy poked his ribs.

"Jeez! No need to get all violent just because I lust after your woman!"

They laughed in earnest.

"I'm glad you're no longer upset with her."

Doug shook his head. "No, but I'm still scared of her!" he added with a chuckle.

Andy joined him in his giggle. Then she got serious. "So, no matter what I tell you, will you judge the circumstances impartially, without any previous contempt?"

Doug nodded. "As I told you yesterday, the time that you worked for Miranda Priestly is behind us. Now it's a completely different situation. I understand that, Andy."

She gave a long sigh. "Right... The deal is this..."

Andy told him everything. The girls' illness, the deception about the relationship, the pregnancy plans. At the end, Doug's eyes were enormous.

"Holy shit!" he let out in disbelief. Throughout the tale Doug had been silent, absorbing every detail. "No wonder you're freaking out!"

"And there's her fake seduction game! Miranda confuses me... sometimes she acts almost like a normal human being, but then, she starts playing with me like that..." Andy was almost crying.

Doug pursed his lips. "I don't think so."

"What...?"

"Fake. I don't think it's something fake, Andy. Think along with me. Despite the short time that you know her, you've seen more the woman under the symbol than many people who have known her for years. Miranda trusts and esteems you too much; otherwise, she would never have asked you to be part of her plan. She wouldn't risk hurting you. Miranda would have too much to lose. I think the woman is, in the way she can handle right now, trying to tell you something. After all you told me, now I'm sure that Miranda has feelings for you."

"But…"

Doug rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, Andy, stop being so insecure! Honey, you're beautiful, funny, hyper intelligent and have the most wonderful heart I've ever seen. You know how to deal with Miranda's strange mood, and it seems that you understand her like only few can. Miranda would be stupid if she let you slip out of her hands. And to me, Miranda Priestly is the kind of person who knows how to make good use of the opportunities."

Andy was pondering over her friend's words. So that game could be a weird way for Miranda to show interest in her? Actually meaning to be direct in her hints?

For the first time, Andy was rationally analyzing the facts without her usual fears... The growing intimacy between them two, the looks, the smiles and heated jokes... The mention of a kiss...

Miranda was flirting with her!

Andy's eyes widened.

Doug gave her a cocky grin. "Finally you got it, huh?"

"Oh...my...God!" Andy's heart was in overdrive. "What do I do?"

Doug snorted. "You're kidding me! What do you do in a situation like that? Will I have to draw it for you?"

Andy shot him a glare.

Doug smirked. Then he got serious, looking at her intently. "Let's cut to the chase: do you want Miranda to want you?"

Andy swallowed. "Ye…yes, but…"

"No, no! No hesitation. Don't think. Just answer with your feelings. Do you want Miranda to want you?" Doug repeated.

Andy was silent for a moment. "I want it...with all my heart..." she confessed in a whisper.

Doug's smile was huge. "So, baby, there's no option, but victory. Win your woman over!"

Andy knew that she must be hallucinating, because an evil smile took her face and she heard herself say, "Two can play that game!"

"Exactly!"

The friends laughed like lunatics, until they were interrupted by Andy's cell phone.

It was Miranda.

"Umm...yes?" Andy answered embarrassed and suspicious. Was Miranda a telepath?

"Andrea, show a bit of manners and concern for your friend, and ask Roy to take Douglas home before you."

Andy's smile was sweet. It was the way for Miranda to apologize. "Yes, of course... thank you," she said in a warm, very intimate voice.

"Mm..." Miranda uttered in a thick tone, before hanging up.

Andy smiled slyly bit sensual.

"What was that?" asked Doug excitedly.

Andy reported on the quick conversation. Soon, the friends were plotting ways for Andy to definitely win Miranda Priestly over.

x x x x

"You got home early," it was said in a low and sharp tone.

Andy put her hand over her chest in a fright, repressing the scream that rose to her lips, which surely would wake the girls. Miranda had given her a key, so Andy had moved stealthily into the townhouse, taking care not to make noise. She had her hand on the doorknob of her bedroom, when she was taken aback. "Damn it! You need to stop scaring me like that!" Andy complained quietly but firmly.

Miranda shrugged. "And you need to stop sneaking around the corners." She wore a mischievous grin, apparently boasting her skillful assault. The older woman motioned to the master bedroom with her hand, and Andy followed her. Once inside, Miranda gently closed the door. "I wanted to remind you that you have to call the clinic tomorrow."

Andy rolled her eyes.  _Uh-uh! You're just dying to know what I was talking to Doug about!_  she thought amused. "Sure, don't worry. I'll set all for next week, as soon as possible."

Miranda nodded. "How was your meeting with your friend?" she tried to sound casual.

Andy gave her a toothy grin. "Well... we talked nonsense and laughed a lot. It was good."

"Mmm..." The answer was apparently uninterested.

Andy remembered something. "Doug and Lily will help me with the move. So, I won't be staying the night at the townhouse tomorrow. Since we can only meet at my apartment after work, we'll start packing up my belongings and finish it in the morning. We'll put things that I'm not going to want aside, and the rest, the moving team will bring here later."

Miranda nodded with pursed lips. Then a sly smile appeared on her face. "Just do not drink too much; otherwise, you will not have the energy to move the next day."

Andy's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

Miranda snorted at Andrea's failed attempt to act dumb. "You will be moving in with your 'girlfriend'. It is normal that your friends will intend to use the occasion as an excuse for an alcoholic party."

Andy had the decency to look sheepish.

"Do it, Andrea. Say goodbye to your old life. So laugh, play with your friends, drink. Everything will change soon..." Miranda was suddenly serious, her eyes sympathetic.

Not that Andy needed her permission, but to know that Miranda would not condemn her for that made her feel relieved. "Umm... About the  _paparazzi_..."

Miranda gave her a half-smile. "I tried to warn you..."

Andy rolled her eyes but smiled. "I wasn't being a good listener. But you also could've been clearer..."

Miranda's smile was playful. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Andy snorted. "Although convenient, I confess that using Roy all the time will need some adaptation..."

Miranda nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Doug was thrilled with your offer for the ride. He asked me to thank you."

Miranda gave a little snort and waved her hand in dismissal, like she offered her chauffeured car to the others every day.

Andy came closer and kissed her on her left cheek. "Thank you, Miranda. That meant a lot to me..." she said in a low and hoarse voice, her breath against the older woman's ear. "Good night..." Andy whispered in a dangerously intimate tone, and without waiting for an answer, she opened the door and quickly left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

The next day, Miranda did not show up at breakfast. Carena said the woman had gone out early, muttering that she would eat in a bistro during a meeting. However, something told Andy that Miranda Priestly had been escaping from her!

Before leaving for work, Andy contacted the clinic and set the date for the fertilization process. Soon after, she called Miranda.

"Hi! Good morning," Andy greeted in a sweet, melodiously intimate voice when the older woman answered the call.

"Mmm... Andrea," Miranda said in a low tone. "I guess that you called to talk about the fertilization process." She went straight to the point, trying to give a quick end to the uncomfortable small talk.

"Yep! Tuesday, eight o'clock. We need to send the donor's code on Monday, so that they get everything ready."

"Right... Anything else, Andrea? I am too busy, you know..."

Andy rolled her eyes, but then a mischievous smile took her lips. "Oh, please, no staying up late working. The girls missed you at breakfast...me too... I'll miss the three of you tonight..."

Miranda had been willing to cut Andrea off, but she did not know what to say. Her heart leapt and her face flushed. Miranda Priestly was not used to feeling like that. "Mmm..." It was the only thing that escaped from her suddenly dry throat.

Andy smiled wickedly. "See you tomorrow, Miranda," she said and hung up without waiting for an answer.

The older woman raised her eyebrows and stared at the handset in her hand. Andrea had hung up on her. Miranda put the phone on the hook and leaned back in her chair.

A coquettish smile came across her face.

Despite the disconcerting moments, Andrea's sudden boldness was pleasing, a lot. Apparently, 'her girl' finally decided to play.

 

* * *

 

Miranda Priestly got home, and once again, none of her girls came to welcome her. It was becoming a constant.

Miranda gave a sweet smile, one that few people had had the chance to see.

Rather than disturb her, the situation was comforting. Andrea's presence relaxed them. The twins no longer needed to wait anxiously for their mother in a clear sign of neediness.

Andrea was really a discovery. Strange girl. Beautifully strange and intriguing.

Miranda went up the steps, silently. She stood at Andrea's bedroom door and did not suppress a satisfied smile. The young woman and the girls were seated on the floor, near the bed, surrounded by boxes, and chattering lively.

Miranda cleared her throat, attracting their attention.

"Mom!" Caroline let out, going to hug her.

Cassidy joined her sister.

"Did you come in to help Andy?" Caroline asked.

"She didn't bring too much, so we just started," Cassidy added.

Andy looked at Miranda curiously, waiting for her answer.

The older woman shrugged.

Andy gave her a huge smile.

Miranda stared at her.

Andy was not smiling anymore.

The emotion between them was intense.

The moment was interrupted by Miranda's cell phone. "Continue," she commanded them, answering the call and leaving the room barking insults and orders.

Miranda was there, but work continued at  _Runway_  and followed her at home. Andy was a little disappointed, but she knew it was part of the package. However, Andy was soon distracted by the girls' curiosity on her belongings as they continued to unpack things.

It was a pleasant surprise that a few minutes later, she saw Miranda. Andy thought the older woman would remain trapped by her obligations. This time Miranda was wearing something more comfortable when she returned, bringing snacks and drinks.

The twins cried out cheerfully, and Andy felt extremely comforted.

Unpacking from the move together added an emotional weight. It was the first time that Andy had really shared her life with Miranda and the girls. The three of them attentively watched her take out pieces of her history and place them in their home, which in the coming months, would also be hers.

Andy wanted that space in their lives for good.

The process of Andy's move was quick. After all, the young reporter did not have too much, and half of her belongings she did not want to take to the townhouse anyway. Andy took the opportunity to throw a lot of stuff away and packed some clothes to donate. 

It would be a fresh start.

Andy did not want to bring any material memories of her life with Nate. After her conversation with Doug, she vowed she would fight to make the deception with the Priestlys become something real. Andy was putting everything into it. It was time for Andrea Sachs to stop trying to escape her fate, no matter how unusual it was.

"I see that you left your furniture behind," Miranda said, after a small bite of her light sandwich.

Andy shrugged. "I didn't have too much... and it was too old."

"And the pieces were horrible, too," Miranda accused with disgust.

Andy shrugged again. "That's true!" she admitted with a smile.

The older woman saw a chest in the corner and raised her eyebrows.

Andy spoke before Miranda could. "Oh, no, no! It's priceless to me; it belonged to my grandmother. Besides, it's a beautiful piece of antiquity."

Miranda frowned, turned her head a few times, scanning the chest with a critical eye. "Hmm..." She pursed her lips. "It's not too bad... And, after all, it will stay in your bedroom..."

Andy snorted but smiled.

"Hmm... it's not too bad," Caroline imitated her mother, and she laughed with Cassidy.

Andy almost joined them, but the older woman's sharp look made her think otherwise.

"Girls..." Miranda scolded them in a low and dangerous voice. She hated to be impersonated.

The twins were silent immediately. It would be unwise to abuse their luck and their mother's sudden good mood.

x x x x

Despite Miranda's comments and advices—not always welcome—about Andy's belongings, the young woman and the girls did not take too long to put things away.

"Andrea, you choose how we will spend our first night as a 'family'," Miranda said suddenly, as if that were something irrelevant.

Nonetheless, that had an enormous significance. Both of them, in their way, knew that.

The older woman's consideration moved Andy. "Thank you..." she let out in a whisper, her eyes on Miranda's.

The intimate atmosphere was broken by the twins' enthusiasm.

"What do you think, Andy?"

"Choose something that's good for us, too!"

Andy laughed, and Miranda had to contain a smile.

The young woman was chewing her lips in mock concentration. The editor rolled her eyes slightly at her joke and the girls were waiting anxiously.

Andy looked at the twins, winked, and turned to Miranda. "A light dinner... because then we'll have a marathon of movies and popcorn!"

"YES!" The girls cheered.

Miranda snorted. "I may regret my kindness," she said in feigned annoyance.

"NO!" Andy and the twins exclaimed.

Miranda smiled. "It was what I thought you would say." She gave a dramatic sigh. "So it's settled; dinner, movies and popcorn. Girls, shower. Andrea..."

Andy squinted at her.

"Do whatever you want." Miranda sniffed, and the other three chuckled.

x x x x

Dinner that night also had a different air. After all, it was the first like a 'family', as Miranda had mentioned. It was also the first time that Andy, from the day the older woman had visited her old apartment, appeared in casual clothes in front of her. However, unlike the shorts and shirt worn before, the designer clothes that Andy wore got a positive nod from Miranda. They were gifts from her, and Andy loved them.

The moment carried on cozily and although light, dinner was delicious. Carena had prepared a vegetable cake and grilled steak with a sauce of assorted mushrooms. Miranda had been on her best behavior and the twins were very happy for Andy finally to have moved in.

"Girls, Andrea will have the fertilization on Tuesday," Miranda said suddenly, as if it were nothing.

Her daughters widened their eyes, and then huge smiles took over their young faces.

"That's great, Mom, Andy!" Caroline, the more thoughtful of the two, let out lively.

"Will we get to choose the names?" Cassidy, the more practical, suggested.

Miranda looked at Andrea, who gave her a smile with a nod. "Tomorrow we will choose the best donor and separate some names."

The twins cheered and the women smiled at their excitement.

x x x x

After the first batch of popcorn, Miranda's 'three girls', with the sweetest features and strategically flattering words, managed to convince the older woman to have a little more of the delight.

"Mira…"

"Andrea!" the other woman shouted, putting her hand over her chest. "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked, agitated.

The fright was great. Miranda was distracted caring for the snacks and thinking about a certain person, when this certain person came up behind her without warning and scared her to death.

Andy chewed her lips, genuinely repentant. "A...sorry... I... the girls asked me to come... they want different flavors..."

Miranda sighed and rubbed her temples, trying very hard to control her temper and not ruin the pleasant night. "Right... and what are the requests of my demanding and fickle daughters?" she asked through her teeth in a forced smile.

Andy shuddered. She knew that Miranda was about to explode. "Mmm... Cassidy wants bacon, and Caroline salty-sweet."

Miranda sighed again. "We are out of the salty-sweet."

"Oh... a... I can go buy more," Andy offered, and without waiting for an answer, she passed by Miranda with the intention of doing as mentioned.

However, the older woman grabbed her by the arm, stopping her retreat. "Do not be silly, Andrea. You will not go out at such a time and face a bunch of _paparazzi_ , just to satisfy Caroline's whim."

They looked at each other, faced with the strange situation.

Andy laughed heartily and Miranda could not contain her giggles.

On another occasion, Miranda Priestly would take no notice of someone to solve their daughters' demands; in fact, she would have impatiently delegated such abuse.

"We have the sweet. Once ready, I put a little salt, and  _voilà_!" Miranda said, only then noticing how close they were.

In the laughter session, she had instinctively taken Andrea's hands.

Andy noticed.

The young woman blushed deeply, but she did not move away. Andy took a step forward, her face getting dangerously closer to the older woman's.

They looked at each other intently. The tension, the attraction was undeniable. All the fun of before was forgotten, and in their eyes, all they saw was desire.

_It's too early..._

_Oh...my...God!_

Faces closer and closer...

Lips now sharing the same breath...

They would share their tastes...

"Mom!" Cassidy called, running into the kitchen, causing them to jump.

Miranda and Andy looked at the girl with wide eyes, pink faces, and despite releasing their hands when they jumped, they were still close.

Cassidy had the distinct feeling that she had interrupted something. The girl wanted to die because of her bad timing!

"What do you want?" Miranda asked impatiently, moving away from Andrea, going to the other side of the kitchen, pretending to look for something in the cupboard.

"Umm... a... Carol said she thought better of... she'll want cheese..."

Miranda whipped around to face Cassidy, but before she could roar her frustration, Andy got ahead of her.

"Okay, honey. Tell your sister that we'll get it."

Cassidy gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said and ran out of there.

"At least she was polite..." Miranda said in an unstable voice. She could almost imagine the taste of Andrea's mouth. The woman knew that her face was still flushed. She was wet and throbbing between her legs.  _If Cassidy had not come along... we… Maybe it was better..._  She thought with a sigh, trying to repress her inconvenient lust.

Andy approached her. "Miranda... I…"

"No... not now..."

Andy bit her lower lip but nodded in agreement.

"Go stay with them, and I will finish up here."

"Mmm... alright..." Andy accepted, albeit unwillingly.

Minutes later, Miranda came to the TV room. She was carrying a tray with the popcorn. "Andrea, I forgot to ask you to bring the juices. They are on the…"

Andy was standing, even before the woman had finished the phrase. "No problem, I'll get it," she said with a smile, and to her happiness, Miranda gave her a little one in return.

Apparently, the strange atmosphere of the kitchen stayed behind.

Soon, Andy was back. She distributed the drinks, and again feeling daring, she sat closely to Miranda on the spacious couch.

The older woman did not move away from her proximity.

Andrea and she needed to talk about 'that', whatever 'that' was. However, at the moment, what Miranda Priestly wanted was to indulge a bit more in her dose of carbohydrates and fat and watch a movie with her daughters and 'alleged girlfriend', who alleged or not, gently held her hand.

x x x x

Throughout the minutes, the silent proximity between Andy and Miranda grew. At the end of the second movie, rather than just holding hands, Andy had her head on Miranda's shoulder, napping peacefully.

"Shhh..." the older woman said quietly when the twins, from where they were lying on the floor, turned to start talking to the older women.

The girls saw their position and smiled openly.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Bed."

The twins' smiles were even bigger, but they got up, and after a careful good night to their mother, they were upstairs.

Miranda waited for the silence of the girls' steps and then gently shook Andy's shoulder. "Andrea," she called in a whisper.

"Mm...?"

"Wake up, the movie ended."

"Mmm..." Andy grunted again, but she took courage and opened her rebellious eyelids. Miranda was looking down at her in a way that she had never seen before. It was affection exposed without reservation.

Here was her chance.

Andy sat up and stretched her arms slowly. The movements made her blouse tighten across her breasts and the cloth ride up a little, showing part of her flat tummy.

Miranda swallowed.

Grinning inside, Andy looked at the older woman, with a sweet smile.

She was faced with hungry eyes.

It was Andy's turn to swallow.

Words were unnecessary. In sensory agreement both of them approached, their faces perilously close.

"Miranda..." Andy whispered.

"Andrea..." was the hoarse reply before their lips finally met.

Despite the lust that they felt, the kiss was delicate, a simple brush. But when Andy threw her arms around Miranda's neck and heard her little sigh, she took the opportunity to deepen the contact. Finally they tasted flavors, tongues touched and desire took over.

Neither of them could specify how long they stayed in the heated exchange. They just moved away when they needed air.

Andy laid her forehead against Miranda's shoulder, her breath panting and her fast heart beating in her ears.  _WOW! I NEVER_ _will forget_ _something like that!_

Andy had had good dose of mouths over her life. Some had kissed better than others. But nothing had ever been like that. Miranda caused feelings that she did not know how to name, but they were unique and extremely powerful.

"I don't remember the first time... but I think that kiss wasn't bad, huh?" Andy teased.

Miranda laughed.

Andy felt the older woman's body tremble with the gesture, the two of them still hugging.

Miranda stroked Andy's hair gently. "Do you really think that you would have forgotten kissing me, Andrea?" she asked petulantly.

Andy laughed, shaking her head. She looked at Miranda.

The woman smiled maliciously.

Andy's eyes narrowed. "So you were just driving me crazy, huh?"

Miranda's smile disappeared. She looked at Andrea intensely, as if pondering everything. "We need to talk..."

Andy sighed, then bit her lower lip, nodding.

Miranda's attention went to those lips, still red and swollen. She had an indescribable desire to take them back, put her moral obligations aside and enjoy the moment. However, much was at stake. Andrea deserved her consideration. Miranda would not ruin her chance with a rash move.

She sighed and cleared her throat discreetly. "But not now..." Miranda finished in a hoarse voice, which revived all Andy's senses.

The tension between them still was heavy with desire, and they needed their minds clear for the conversation they would have.

"Tomorrow...?"

"Tomorrow..." Miranda agreed, and with regret, she broke away from Andrea and stood up.

"Mmm... Miranda?"

"Yes?"

Andy got up and kissed her again. This time it was soft, but the sentiments were still powerful. "Good night..."

"Good night, Andrea..." the older woman replied in a low, choked tone, and without another word, she turned and walked toward the stairs.

Andy let her unstable body fall on the couch. Her face was red, her desire evident in the flow produced by her sex. If she had loved the way that Miranda said her name before, henceforth would be even more difficult not to get worked up every time that she heard that voice deliciously refined when calling her.

A few minutes later, after giving time to Miranda to go to bed Andy climbed the steps toward her bedroom. There, she closed the door, leaned against it and gave a long sigh. Her eyes scanned around, the place was finally to her liking. Her new home.

Andy grinned and placed her fingertips on her lips. Her first day 'like a family' was better than she could have imagined.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

Next day when she came down for breakfast, Andy was a little anxious and worried. Would Miranda pretend that nothing had happened? Would she avoid the intimacy that they had had until they could talk about it?

Andy walked uncertainly into the kitchen and found the older woman preparing omelets. Noticing her, Miranda greeted Andrea with a smile and went to her, surprising the young woman with a peck on her lips, as if they had always done so.

After warm looks and good mornings said in husky tones, they leaned in for another kiss. Moving back, they smiled at the giggles that announced the girls' arrival.

While they ate, they talked about the donors and some baby names that they had pre-selected. Suddenly, Miranda gave Andrea a significant look. "We could go out for lunch."

Andy looked at her briefly, and then she smiled and nodded in firm agreement. Andy knew very well what that meant: they would be coming out openly as a couple with Miranda's daughters. Confirming rumors and showing that their relationship was serious.

After breakfast, the twins dragged their mother and Andy into the living room. Caroline got her laptop so they could choose the donor, and Cassidy brought the list with more suggestions of baby names.

An hour and a half later, they had a donor and had chosen ten names, five female and five male. Miranda insisted that they could keep them, but they would choose definitely only after seeing if the child really 'looked' like the name. Her daughters and Andrea thought it was logical and approved the idea.

As the donor, they chose a twenty-eight-year-old man. Besides the physical characteristics similar to Andrea, he was an actor and poet. Andy and the girls enjoyed the artistic vein, and Miranda scoffed, hoping that the man was not overemotional. Andy and the twins just laughed at her mock outrage. They knew that the woman loved the arts.

x x x x

"Jeez..." Andy croaked, when they got out of the car in front of the restaurant. Soon, they were bombarded by flashes and questions like: "Is the dating now official?", "Are the girls fine with the relationship?", "Will you marry?", "Does age not matter for a gold digger?"

At the last question, Andy froze. Miranda whispered, "Let them, Andrea. They just want to make a scene..."

Andy still had to learn how to hold her temper. She sighed deeply, turned to Miranda and gave the older woman her most loving smile.

The editor reacted with a slight tilt of her lips. Andrea was in the game, and by the shine in her beautiful eyes, willing to win.

Now indifferent to the crowd of  _paparazzi_ , they went into the restaurant, showing off an enviable happy family. Andy and Miranda were arm in arm, and each of them was holding one twin's hand.

Inside the establishment, they finally had peace. The employees gave them the needed privacy and the service was exquisite. Andy loved Italian food, and the Focaccia taleggio funghi happened to be one of her favorite dishes.

After a long and fun lunch, outside the restaurant, again the Priestlys and Andrea Sachs paraded like there was no one else around. In the car, Andy and the girls began to chatter about how divine the Babà napoletano that they had for dessert was. Although she snorted at the nonsense, Miranda smiled at the girls' joy from something so trivial.

Andrea's innocent energy was something captivating. Miranda knew she could not protect her from the ills of the world, from the cruelty of the people, but she would do everything in her power to help Andrea mature and, when necessary, help heal her wounds. Miranda just hoped she would not be one more to hurt her.

x x x x

"No way!" Andy was wide-eyed.

Miranda pursed her lips. "Come on, Andrea. I saw the one that you work on. The thing is pre-historic."

"But, Miranda, this laptop is top notch... it's so expensive! It would take me months of work to pay for something like that, and…"

"It's a present, Andrea, accept it," Miranda cut her off, a little annoyed. Then she sighed. "Please..." the older woman added in a warm tone.

Andy, who had opened her mouth to say something more, closed it immediately. That softened her completely. "Right... thank you..."

Miranda smiled satisfied and waved to the girl in the checkout—who pretended not to watch, in wonder, at the exchange between the couple—to add the laptop to the account.

After leaving the restaurant, amid the chatter, Miranda had commented that she needed a new personal laptop. In fact, her real intention had been to buy one for Andrea. During her move in to the townhouse, Miranda had seen what the girl had, and it was terrible. An up-and-coming reporter deserved something better to work on. Besides, with the advancing pregnancy and persecution of the press, Miranda wanted Andrea working more from home.

As a result, they left the store with four laptops, as well as a digital camera for each of the twins.

x x x x

"Mom, what are we going to have for dinner later?" Cassidy asked hopefully.

"You are already thinking about food... Do you want to be the size of a house?"

"Miranda..." Andy warned quietly, but firmly.

The older woman narrowed her eyes at Andrea's glare but shut up. It was rare for the girl to look at her that way. Andrea seemed to have no limits when it came to the twins. And so, as a huge demonstration of love for her daughters, Miranda let the affront go.

In fact, they had already talked about that. Andrea did not think it was healthy that the twins were obsessed with diets. Miranda had replied that she did not want them obese.

And then they remembered the girls' condition.

During treatment, the twins would lose their appetite and would barely hold something in their stomachs.

Suddenly Miranda was reminded of the reality of the situation.

She sighed. "What do you want?"

"Pizza!" was the twins' lively chorus.

"Right..." Miranda granted grudgingly. Then she stared at them. "But it will not become a constant," the older woman warned, and Andrea and the girls understood the message clearly.

As the last part of the itinerary, they went to Central Park. It was a beautiful end of the afternoon, wonderful for a leisurely short walk. Although she knew that they were being followed by  _paparazzi_ , Miranda's attention was completely on her three girls. They walked slowly, talking about ordinary things. Miranda was arm in arm with Andrea, the closeness between them and the time spent with her daughters, making her heart remarkably lighter.

x x x x

Once they had chosen the flavors, Miranda moved to call the pizzeria, but Andy interrupted her, "Let me do it! We'll have real pizza!"

The girls cried out in happiness.

"Andrea..."

Andy presented Miranda her sweetest smile. "I wouldn't give you anything that was not hygienically safe. It's a small restaurant, but great, belongs to an Italian family I know. They even have low-calorie pizzas, if you want. Trust me."

That disarmed Miranda. She did trust her, even when it came to her daughters' welfare.

After the twins were medicated by the nurse, they went upstairs to take their showers and get into their pajamas. Miranda was weary. Time alongside her daughters was always an adventure, and she had not slept much last night, thinking about a certain person... but despite the tiredness, Miranda had to go to her study to make some calls.

The woman turned to tell Andrea that she would be back soon, but she was interrupted by urgent lips.

After the surprise had sunken in, Miranda pulled Andrea against her body and returned the kiss with gusto. She would not deny that she had spent all day longing for that. Andrea's mouth was wonderful... it inspired Miranda to take more, take all she wanted.

However, it was not the best time.

"The girls... dinner... we... I need to make some calls..." Miranda managed to say between kisses, her voice erotically provocative.

Andy gave a little groan, but she stopped kissing her. Yet, she kept Miranda in her embrace, giving them time to regain their breaths a little. Andy sighed deeply. "Go to the study, I'll take care of the pizza..." she spoke in a voice heavy with desire as she stepped back to put a safer distance between them.

Despite her hunger to continue what they were doing, Andy understood it was not the proper time. Moreover, they still needed to talk about everything.

The older woman had a regretful look on her face. She just nodded in agreement, lightly kissed Andrea's lips and walked toward her study.

Andy let out a long sigh. While Miranda checked things and the girls showered, she would be distracted with her new toy.

The laptop was amazing!

Andy was busy with it when she heard the intercom. The young woman answered it and went to get the pizzas. The delivery man grinned when he saw her.

"Hey, Andy!"

"Nick!"

The two embraced at length and then asked each other the typical questions to bring them up-to-date. Unfortunately, they could not talk much, because the young man had more deliveries.

After sharing a last hug with Nick, Andy took the pizzas inside. Miranda and the girls waited in the kitchen. While the twins surrounded her excited to discover their choices, Miranda looked at Andy with unreadable eyes, in a way that had not happened since they had reconnected.

The young woman was startled.

Andy crouched beside Miranda's chair and took her hands, which were on her lap. The older woman did not why away from the contact, but she did not reciprocate it either. "Did something happen?"

Miranda looked at her deeply; her blue eyes were pure steel. "You tell me, Andrea..." she replied in a cold voice.

At this point, the twins had stopped eating and were watching them intently.

Andy frowned. "Bu…but I don't understand..."

"Who is he?"

"A...?"

"The young man, that was holding you in my backyard."

Andy could not believe it! Miranda Priestly was jealous!

"Holding who?" Cassidy intruded.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

It was time for Andy to clear up the misunderstanding. "Hold on! I really was only hugging the guy. His name is Nick, one of the delivery men. He is the owner's nephew and brother of a great friend of mine, Liza."

"Oh..." the girls spoke together, and then got back to eating.

"You two seem to be very... intimate..." Miranda said, pretending to be interested in the piece of pizza that she put on her plate.

Andy smiled. "It's true... we have a history... I helped him a lot. Nick was in love..."

Miranda narrowed her eyes dangerously. She was controlling herself not to call Emily and have her investigate him... better yet, make him disappear forever! Did Andrea have an affair with him? The boy was still a child! But look at the age difference between the two of them... to Andrea, it seemed that did not mean anything and…

"With a friend of mine..."

The addition to Andrea's phrase managed to stop Miranda's crazy mind. Her eyebrows arched; her eyes were questioning.

"Nick is young, handsome, manly... and very gay."

"Oh..." It was the only thing that Miranda could say.

The girls giggled between bites and Andy could not contain a half-smile. She gave a peck on the older woman's lips and went to get her dinner, still smiling.

Miranda's face was on fire, but she remained quiet. The woman was too embarrassed to utter anything, even insults.

x x x x

During dinner, Miranda managed to compose herself, and the meal was enjoyable. After they finished, the older woman sent the sleepy girls upstairs, then washed the dishes with Andrea.

"Tired?" Andy asked, hearing Miranda sigh after she closed the cupboard.

"A little..."

Andy could not resist and hugged her from behind. To her delight, she felt Miranda melt against her. Andy kissed her soft, white neck, closing her eyes to inhale Miranda's fragrance.

The older woman gave a long sigh at the heated mouth on her skin; all her weariness was forgotten. She turned around in the hug to face Andrea.

Eye to eye.

Understanding.

Their mouths attached and Andy lost track of everything but the mad desire to consume Miranda Priestly, in all her facets.

Andy did not know how, but she realized that Miranda had pressed her against the sink, in the flurry of mouths, tongues and groans.

Miranda pushed her leg against Andrea's sex and touched her left breast under the blouse, while her mouth devoured the young woman's.

Andy groaned so erotically that it shook the older woman from her libidinal trance, "Andrea... we... we need to take it easy..." Miranda let out hoarsely between kisses, as she removed her hand from Andrea's breast and leg from between her thighs.

Andy gave a sardonic snort and sighed loudly. She hugged Miranda tight as they tried to recover themselves and calmed the desperate pulsating of her sex.

"Andrea... I am afraid that things are getting out of hand..." Miranda felt the girl tense in her arms. She pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes. "But I do not regret anything, on the contrary. And because I want it to continue, we need to do this the right way..."

Andy relaxed and presented her with a beautiful smile.

"I think we should have our talk now."

Andy nodded.

Miranda smiled. "But first, I think it would be best to take our showers and get ready for bed... It's getting late… and we… we almost…"

Andy had the grace to blush. "Yeah..."

"We will meet after in the living room."

Andy nodded and watched Miranda go up the stairs. Then she did the same. Andy had every intention of a good cold shower!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

When they met in the living room, Andy did not hide her sweet smile when she saw Miranda in her favorite bathrobe. As on cue, the older woman looked at Andrea and nodded at her new cerulean blue one, another of her presents to her.

"Come, let's sit," Miranda offered, taking Andy's hand, sitting down beside her on the love seat.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds, uncertain. Andy took a deep breath. She had rehearsed what she wanted to say. It was time for her to be bold. "Can I start?"

"Sure," Miranda sounded relieved. Having a serious discussion had never been one of her stronger abilities.

"I'll be blunt here: I know that things started in an unusual way... but for me, it's something serious, Miranda. Although... although I want you madly, this isn't only a physical attraction..."

Andrea spoke with nervousness in her tone but courageously firm, and it seemed to impel Miranda to put her discomfort aside. She took Andrea's hands and looked at her attentively. "For me it is serious, too. I know for us to move forward I... well..."

"You provoked me a lot," Andy completed for her with a sardonic smile.

Miranda blushed a little. "Mmm... yes. But it was the only way I could... to get closer..."

Andy nodded in understanding. It was exactly as Doug had said. If she did not return Miranda's feelings, the flirtation would be due to a misplaced joke on their fictional situation and they would proceed with the agreement. If Andy had feelings for Miranda, sooner or later she would acquire a clue to the older woman's real intentions.

"Despite these my... feelings... I did not want to risk being direct and scare you, Andrea. If you did not want anything with me, I would at least have your friendship. After all, we will practically have a child together... I want you in our lives, the way you can…"

Andy smiled sweetly. Miranda being so open with her, even about something so delicate, made her heart very happy and safe. "But I do want to have something more with you, Miranda. I've wished it for a long time... I just didn't think that it would ever happen. You're an accomplished woman, famous, my former boss... you were my impossible dream. Because of this I took too long to see your real intentions. If it wasn't for Doug, maybe I would still be in denial..."

Miranda smiled. "I imagined that your friend had something to do with it."

"Doug knows everything about our real situation."

Miranda pursed her lips. "I imagined that, too..."

"Doug is highly reliable."

The older woman nodded. "You need to have someone you can talk to. It is part of your sensitive nature." Andy laughed at her superior tone, and Miranda continued, "Moreover, it seems that I owe a debt of gratitude to your friend."

Andy smirked. "If Doug knows that, he will die of excitement!

Miranda rolled her eyes. Then, she sighed. "I was not the fastest creature in realizing my feelings, Andrea. Also, I was too afraid to act on them... If it were not for the girls, perhaps what we have would still be something distant..."

Andy's eyes narrowed. "I knew that they had something to do with it!"

Miranda gave a grin. "Not something but everything, my darling. My two adorable little monsters had realized that my indignation at your departure had a deeper reason. My daughters know me well, Andrea. They knew that I would have resented so much with someone only if that person meant something to me. Then, they wanted to see your side..."

"So they approached me, trying to create a bond. That's why they asked me so much about you... they were probing my feelings!" Andy was stunned.

"Andrea, above all, you must know that they really liked you. Otherwise, they would not have done the effort. My girls would have tried to distract me and not bring us together..."

Andy nodded. "They realized my feelings for you and continued with their plan. Gradually both of us would meet more often because of them. In their little heads, one thing would lead to another..."

"I am not going lie. In my heart, I hoped that it would work. Their tactic was comfortable to me... I had my fears, Andrea. I had a lot to lose and to learn. Start again. Even if that were enticingly refreshing, it also scared me immensely. If my girls' plan would work out, I would have time to adapt gradually..."

"But the illness came..."

"And everything changed. In one moment, we see how much we undermined ourselves in the name of our convenience or got stuck in our insecurities. We were in agreement in asking you about the pregnancy, because of our confidence in you. Besides the intimacy that we would get with this, my girls asked me to make them a promise... that I would try, really try with you..." Miranda sighed and Andy gave a comforting squeeze to her hands. "My daughters did not want me to be alone, if they..." the older woman could not continue.

Andy hugged her impulsively. Miranda tensed for a moment and then relaxed into the grip, letting Andrea take care of her. The older woman did not allow herself to cry, but Andy could feel her pain. It was hers too.

They stayed hugging in silence for a while. Calmer, Miranda turned in the embrace, settling them better on the couch.

Andy laced her arms around the older woman's waist, her head resting on Miranda's shoulder. "I know I hurt you very much with my departure in Paris... but I needed to get away…"

"From me..." Miranda pointed out in a hoarse whisper, as she began to stroke Andrea's hair. Now she understood.

It was time for Andy to clarify some things. "Before we went to Paris, although I didn't have the courage to evaluate it, I knew that something was different in me… with my feelings… Once there, we spent more time together, and being so close to you was getting to me deeply... Then when I saw you cry for the girls, trusting in me to show yourself that way, it broke my last resistance..."

Miranda sighed, hurt. "But in the end, as always, I was a bitch... and I threw you into Christian Thompson's arms..." She recalled in a bitter tone. That still made her angry and extremely possessive.

"Another mistake... And then came the thing with Nigel... it was too much. I used it as an excuse. The truth is that I was scared of what I might be feeling... I was afraid to immerse so much of myself in you that I wouldn't have much of me left to save..."

Both stayed quiet for a while, pondering about their fears, their wrong choices. Thinking how everything in their joined past was so unlikely, and in an even more unusual way, brought them there.

Suddenly, Andy let out a funny snort. "Your daughters are frightening, Miranda!" She turned to the older woman. "They led us straight to it!"

Miranda nodded, smiling proudly.

"Oh, don't encourage it!"

"Andrea, dear, knowing how to lead situations is a gift..."

"But to be blatantly manipulative is evil!"

Miranda's smile got bigger.

Andy rolled her eyes. Look who she was talking about!

"Do you still want to face the challenge of belonging to our family?"

Andy smiled sweetly. "Yes, I do. I'll not run away this time, Miranda."

The two of them sat there looking intently at each other for a while, the fun forgotten.

"Andrea, you know I am an extremely difficult person to deal with... plus I am almost twice your age, twice divorced and mother of twins, who, as you know, are a handful. And soon we will have another one, or some, in the way. It is a pretty heavy burden..."

"I knew it wouldn't be easy, Miranda. Even before it was a decoy, other people wouldn't know that and the consequences would still be real. But now that I know about your feelings, I have something else to look forward to..." Andy had a determined smile. "Moreover, I'm a strong girl... despite my sensitive nature," she mocked, and the older woman snorted. "And you, Miranda, are you ready to face the challenge of being with me?" It was a question in a sensual tone.

Miranda's reply was a smirk. "So now would be the perfect time for me to take your hint and take advantage of you... especially with the two of us in so little clothing..."

"But...?" For all they talked Andy was waiting for that hesitation.

"We need to go slowly. Basically, I am an old-fashioned woman," Miranda said in a bored voice, with a shrug. "However, I think I do not need to tell you how much I desire you..." This part was in a husky tone. "I am not exempting from responsibility in recent... events... So, I promise that I will be more careful." Miranda looked significantly at Andy, who nodded in agreement. "Due to our unusual situation, we jumped several steps... I do not want to miss anything with you, Andrea..."

Andy smiled in wonder. The tone, Miranda's devoted look when saying those words, warmed her heart in a powerfully unknown way.

Miranda Priestly wanted romance!

That made Andy feel extremely respected and loved. Then she gave a knowing grin. "But we can continue kissing and hugging, can't we?"

Miranda snorted, pulling her close, causing the young woman to return to her previous position, with her head on Miranda's shoulder. "Do not be ridiculous, Andrea. Of course we can and will. After all, it is what couples do."

Andy melted. A couple! It was Miranda's strange way to confirm that they were now in a real relationship. Andy purred when feeling the older woman stroking her hair. "Can we stay like this for a while?" she asked in a sweet voice, snuggling up to Miranda, the contact of their bodies filling her with warmth and protection.

Miranda smiled and kissed the brown hair that she was worshiping. "Mm-hmm..." she agreed satisfied, and inside, thanking whomever was responsible for her being awarded a new chance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

Andy and Miranda ended up falling asleep on the love seat. Sometime later, a numb feeling in her arm from the limited movement woke the older woman, and she led a sleepy Andrea upstairs. After Miranda gently put the young woman into bed and gave her a gentle goodnight kiss on the lips, she headed to her bedroom. Miranda was tired but happy to have finally worked things out.

Next morning, the atmosphere at breakfast was anxious. Andy and Miranda, since sending the donor code meant definitively proceeding with the fertilization, Cassidy and Caroline, since it was their first day with the tutors.

As much as they did not want to admit it, the twins were nervous. Before, it would have been a good opportunity for them to drive a hire of their mother's crazy, but that situation was different. The sisters would have to study at home while they were undergoing treatment, and they would need to be friendly with the tutors. In addition, Andy would be inspecting things closely. She had carefully chosen people who, although competent, were kind and not boring. The girls felt a duty to not disappoint Andy, so they had sworn to give it their best.

Miranda ate a hasty breakfast, considering she was late. Andy would leave for work a little later, so she would stay to welcome the first tutor and give final instructions to her. Actually, Andy wanted to be next to the twins to encourage them. She was worried. Many changes awaited those two, and Andy would do anything to make it easier on them.

The girls smiled widely when they saw their mother give Andy a peck on the lips before she left for work. Miranda rolled her eyes at her daughters, but a loving smile graced her lips. Andy just smiled like an idiot, her cheeks rosy.

"You're finally together," Caroline said extremely pleased, as her mother was leaving. Although they had seen the intimacy between them, that morning the twins noticed that their mother and Andy had a different aura about them. They were finally a real couple!

Andy's eyes narrowed. "Thanks to you two, huh?"

"Mom told on us..." Cassidy said quietly.

Andy's smile was dangerous. "We need to talk about it..."

The girls had regretful looks on their faces.

"Are you angry with us?" Caroline asked, really apprehensive.

Andy softened. "Of course not! Come here." She opened her arms.

The twins ran into the loving embrace.

"But we'll still talk about it," Andy added, and she could hear the two of them snorting.

x x x x

After contacting the clinic and giving them the donor code, Andy welcomed the Sciences tutor with the girls and then left for work. She had to admit that having Roy drive her instead of taking the crowded subway was very convenient. It allowed the young reporter to arrive at the newspaper calm and smiling, still fresh from her morning shower.

Andy had barely sat down on her chair when she felt her cell phone vibrate. It was a message from Miranda:

_**Lunch with me?** _

Andy was grinning. She quickly wrote a reply:

_**Of course!** _

The young reporter began her work with a renewed spirit. Andy knew that her happiness was bothering some jealous co-workers. She did not give a damn! Andy was 'dating' Miranda Priestly; she had every right to rejoice!

Fifteen minutes later, her cell phone began buzzing again. Andy moved quickly to answer it, hoping it was Miranda. After all, very few people had her new number. However, when Andy looked at the ID, her jubilant smile turned into a guilty expression. "Hi, Nigel!"

"Well, well, if is not the powerful and evasive Andy!" he scoffed.

Andy sighed and pursed her lips.

"I see that you have been in collusion with the enemy, huh? What a surprise! Guess who gave me your new number?"

"Nigel..."

"Now, Andy! Of course I'm hurt!" the man dramatized. "You disappear for months. Then one day, you not only reappear out of nowhere, but arm in arm with the Dragon Lady! Not only that... you have a... a..." Nigel gasped. "A... thing with her," he managed to utter like a curse. "You're living in the townhouse, for God's sake! When did this relationship start?"

Andy took a deep breath. He was right. She owed him an explanation. Andy had used the excuse of what Miranda had done to Nigel to leave  _Runway_ , and then she had disappeared, not answering his calls, only to reappear as Miranda's 'girlfriend'. "I know... I'm sorry, Nigel... but I needed to escape..."

"But what kind of an escape was that, if it threw you into Miranda Priestly's arms?"

Andy looked around. Despite being discreet, some of her co-workers were watching her from the corners of their eyes. Everybody was dying to get any tidbit of information about her relationship with Miranda. "Nigel... it is a long story... and now isn't the best time..."

The man snorted, but then gave a long sigh. "And will we have time? Are you gonna talk to me, 'Six'?"

Hearing the ridiculous nickname made Andy strangely happy. "Yes, we will. I promise."

"Right... Andy, take care of yourself... despite your antics, I still worry about you... now, even more than before!"

Andy smiled. "Thanks, 'Nige'... I missed you."

"Yeah... me too, Six, me too... drinks on Thursday, happy hour lasts until seven at the Firehouse?"

"You bet!"

x x x x

Miranda Priestly was not having a good day. She had barely reached Runway office and had received a message from Irv Ravitz. He wanted to talk some crap about the budget. Irv was such a pain. Miranda had commitments; she could not simply go running around because of the little man's nonsense.

However, lately, in addition to the annoyance of his presence, seeing Irv also gave her a devilishly victorious smile.

It was with great satisfaction that one month after Paris, Miranda had discovered the man's dirty little secret. She had needed a trump card for when he decided to cowardly attack her from behind again. Miranda had searched for a long time for a stain in his nice-guy façade, and, finally, he had shown it.

Miranda had kept the information for the right time. She had used it when Andrea agreed to help her. Miranda would not put her career in jeopardy; she would have protection to safeguard her role as Editor-and-Chief.

Irv Ravitz's part would be to tame the rest of the board if they had any ridiculous ideas about measuring her competence by who she took to her bed, or accuse her of false moralities.

For Miranda, it was funny to see that after everything, she and the little man had something in common: young, same sex lovers. Conversely, she was no longer married, but Irv...

x x x x

_**There is no possible way I can** _ _**even think about getting away for lunch. I do not know what time I will get home; do not wait for me for dinner. That's all.** _

Andy's mouth was hanging open at the  _new message from Miranda_.  _All that it was missing was: "Bring my Starbucks, five minutes!"_

Andy would not deny that she was a little upset. Still, she knew being with Miranda would be like that, a seesaw of fire and ice. Although the woman had a soft side for her and the girls, she still was Miranda Priestly.

Andy did not want her any other way.

After all, it was the woman's multifaceted and intriguing personality that fascinated her so much.

Andy was not going to sit and pout about Miranda's cancellation. She called Doug and Lily, and in less than ten minutes, arranged to meet them for a quick meal.

x x x x

The small gathering with her friends was fun. They teased Andy about her sudden fame and wanted to know how things were going. Everything was great, until Andy's cell phone started ringing.

"Hi, mom! Is everyt…" Andy's eyes got bigger and her mouth fell open. "Shit...! I don't believe it! He... yes... yes, mommy... I'll talk to her... no, mommy... sorry... I... yeah, mommy... I... I'm so sorry... yeah... okay... bye..."

"What was that, Andy?" Lily asked anxiously. When her friend said 'mommy', she knew it was not good.

Andy was livid. "The  _paparazzi_  found my parents..."

"Oh, crap!"

"When my dad went out this morning to buy stuff for breakfast, he ran into six crazy people with recorders and cameras, asking the most indiscreet questions..." At this point, Andy's eyes were already watering. "And it got worse... it seems that one of them offended my virtues... and my father gave him a nice punch on the nose... they went to the police station... It was a circus!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Holy shit!" Doug was stunned.

Lily got closer to her friend, hugging her. "What will you do?"

"Talk to Miranda... mom demanded that she wield her whip and move the senseless people aside!"

"Holy shit!" Doug let out a second time.

x x x x

Andy was not sure how she got back to the newspaper. She was on autopilot, her mind elsewhere. The young reporter had been staring at the computer screen for several minutes without working, thinking about what she should do.

After a long sigh, Andy finally decided to send an email. Avoiding a direct confrontation would be the best alternative. From the tone of her message cancelling lunch, Andy imagined that Miranda was not having a very good day either.

Andy wrote a short note, trying to not be too emotional. Five minutes later, she received a reply:

_**I will take care of this.** _

x x x x

Mirada was extremely frustrated with herself. She had been careless. The editor should have guessed what the press would do. They knew she was used to dealing with them, and with Andrea under her protection they were looking for a weakness elsewhere.

"Emily."

The first assistant came running in her heels. "Yes, Miranda."

"Close the door."

Emily's eyes widened; she was frozen in place. Miranda had never asked for a closed-door talk with her before.

"Are you unable to understand what means to close a door? Is that too much for your intellect to handle?" the older woman asked in a cold, sharp tone.

The snap pulled Emily out of her daze and moved her into action. She ran and did as requested.

Miranda took her glasses off and quietly set them down on her desk. With a quick movement, she pointed at the chair in front of hers. "Sit."

Emily's eyes widened again, but this time, her body readily followed the command. It was rare for Miranda to ask that. The matter must be something really serious.

x x x x

"Take care of it, Emily... and do not disappoint me..." Miranda said, looking sharply to her assistant.

Emily nodded. "I understand perfectly, Miranda," she said and used the firm tone which she managed to every day. Emily was pale, and her hand ached due to how fast she had written down the orders that Miranda had barked.

"That's all."

Emily left the office in tottering steps. At her desk, Serena, who had just arrived, saw her friend's state and ran to support her.

"Rough one, huh?"

"You have no idea..." Emily sighed, sitting down on her chair. She ran her hands over her face, trying to dispel the livid expression that she knew was stamped on it.

"What happened, Emily?" Serena was genuinely worried.

The redhead smiled regretfully. "I can't talk about it..."

Serena pursed her lips but nodded. "Okay. But girl, you're too tense..."

Emily looked at her as if she was being mocked. Her name was tension, since she had begun working for Miranda Priestly!

Serena seemed to realize her absurd statement and had the grace to look repentant. "I mean, more than usual..."

"Yeah..."

"Let's go out for drinks later; you're in need!"

Emily thought about resisting. They had to be at work early next day. However, she really needed a good glass of whiskey…

Emily nodded, and her friend smiled satisfied.

"I imagine you chattering with Serena means that you already fulfilled the task I gave you..." Miranda pointed out at her door, taking both of them by surprise. "Serena, tell Nigel to come here," she decreed, turned around and walked back into her lair.

The young Brazilian grimaced. "You had better start doing whatever she asked," Serena said apologetically to her friend, leaving in a hurry.

Emily took a deep breath, her shoulders dropping. "It's serious... it's really serious... I... I never thought..."

"Thought what?" Tara, the newest second assistant asked as she stumbled in the reception office with Miranda's Starbucks.

Emily's eyes narrowed. "That you could be any more dim-witted! Go, take the coffee to her!" she yelled out viciously, causing the girl to rush into Miranda's inner office.

When the most recent excuse for an assistant was in the lioness' den, Emily took a deep breath once again, squared her shoulders and prepared to execute the impossible, as usual.

x x x x

"Are you all right, Andy?" Caroline asked while sitting next to her. She noticed that the young woman was deep in thought, her book forgotten in her hands. Andy and the twins were reading in the living room, snuggled up to one another.

"Is it because of mom? Sometimes she stays late at work. Mom is trying to be here more often, but there are days..." Cassidy justified with words that Andy had previously used several times with them.

She grinned at the irony. "I know, sweethearts," Andy said as she held the twins. "Anyway, your mother told us that she couldn't come home in time for dinner. I'm just tired. It was a hard day."

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Caroline inquired.

"Mm-hmm... that too."

"It'll be all right, you'll see," Cassidy said with a reassuring smile. "Umm... Andy... we never thanked you for what you have done... and will do for us..."

"It's true, Andy; it means very, very much to us. And not just because of illness... you being with us is very important to us... to mom too..."

Andy's hug strengthened. "I love you, guys. You three are very important to me too..." she said emotionally. Her emotions had been crazy all day, and she was close to tears. Again.

"That story about the plan... we thought it up because we like you..."

"And we knew mom liked you differently..."

"We knew you would be perfect for each other..."

"And for us too..."

Andy smiled.

x x x x

When Miranda got home, the place was in silence. The woman was heading for the stairs, when a soft light in the living room caught her attention. She walked slowly, and there, Miranda found Andrea sleeping on one of the armchairs. A book was on her lap, and only a lamp lit the room.

Andrea had obviously fallen asleep, waiting for her. Miranda's heart fluttered.  _Silly girl..._  She sighed heavily. "Andrea..." Miranda called in a soft voice, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Huh?"

"Andrea, wake up... go to bed."

"Um... Miranda?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Who else? This is still my home, is it not?" she quipped. "Or were you waiting for another person to arrive?"

Andy rolled her eyes, standing up. Despite the failed attempt to make a joke, she saw how tense the older woman was. Andy did not like that. She knew they had to talk about some things, but it was not the time.

Andy did what her heart told her. She hugged Miranda.

At first, the older woman froze, but soon after, she melted, allowing the burden of the day to finally show itself, and letting Andrea help her with that.

Miranda was tired. Really tired.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We have babies to make early in the morning," Andy teased with a grin.

Miranda snorted loudly, but a small smile dared to cross her face. She was guided up the stairs, her soul feeling much better than a few minutes ago.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to _**Mxrolkr**_ and _**McGonagall's Bola**_ for reviewing my  translation on this chapter. **Any remaining mistakes are mine**.

Emily woke up in a snap. The things that had been on hold due to the events and tiredness of the night came back in a whirlwind, making her mind spin.

She inhaled deeply.

It would be a very tough day.

The conversation with Miranda the previous afternoon had destabilized Emily. The editor could have delegated orders without giving any explanation, as always. Nonetheless, Miranda had called Emily to the frontline.

For the first time since working at  _Runway_ , Emily Charlton had felt needed. And that, coming from Miranda Priestly, meant a lot. As crazy as it might sound, Emily really cared about Miranda. And, given the situation, the editor would need her help more than ever.

However, that morning, it was not only Miranda's dilemma that was bothering Emily. In particular, it was the soft body deliciously smelling of sex snuggling up to her.

It had been one of few times in her life when Emily had said 'fuck it' and had been driven by emotion. When the drunken fog had given place to furious arousal, she went for it. The woman was gorgeous, and if she wanted to give herself so willingly to Emily... Why not take her?

Emily could not deny that she had had several daydreams about that delightful accent. And then, hearing it spoken in lust, saying naughty things and moaning her name had been fabulously exciting. Not to mention the woman's skin and body, which last night, were put at the mercy of Emily's hands and mouth…

It had been an indescribable surprise to discover that the desire was mutual. They had only needed a little alcoholic courage.

What would happen now?

They had lust, friendship and affection...

Emily was in trouble!

"Stop panicking," said a hoarse voice, while strong arms pressed the redhead closer against a warm body.

 _That accent should be banned!_  "I'm not panicking..."

"And don't pout, either," was spoken in a fun tone.

Emily snorted and rolled her eyes but smiled. Serena knew her so well.

x x x x

Breakfast had been frantic. Since Miranda and Andy were running late, the editor had had the opportunity to meet one of the girls' tutors, unfortunately for the woman. Although the tutor had had to go through the typical Priestly scrutiny, at least, she had kept her job.

In the car on the way to the clinic, after a few moments of silence, it was Miranda who broke the introspective atmosphere. "I am sorry, Andrea..." she said in a low tone, almost a whisper.

Surprised, Andy whipped her head to face the older woman and gave a squeeze to her hand. "Miranda... what..."

The editor sighed. "About your parents..."

"Please, don't blame yourself. It was those vultures who bugged them, not you."

"But because of me…"

"No! Because of us. After all, they are my parents," Andy reminded with a wry smile. "We knew that problems like this could happen. I'll not deny that it sucks… but I'm aware that this is part of the package."

Miranda smirked. "I think that I am not the most popular person on my 'in-laws' list right now."

Andy shrugged, then smiled. "You'll have more work with my dad... because of... you know..." Andy could not even say the word 'jail'. Just thinking about it, she felt a shiver.

Miranda nodded with pursed lips.

"Mom was overcome by the situation with the  _paparazzi_. She just wanted you to do something... well... because of your influence and everything..."

"It is done."

Andy raised her eyebrows.

Miranda's smile was sinister. "At this point, a team of bodyguards should be taking care of your parents."

"What?" Andy pursed her lips. "But you haven't got bodyguards..."

Miranda shrugged. "I know how to handle this type of situation. I can pretty much take care of you and the girls. Also, do not forget that Roy is trained for eventual problems," she said in a bored tone.

"Umm... that's true, I guess..." Roy was qualified and a huge man. "I'm just worried that my parents, especially dad, aren't enjoying it very much..." Andy shivered again.

She was so screwed!

Andy did not dare look at the number of missed calls that she probably had on her cell phone. The young woman had turned it off; she did not want any more pressure before the fertilization.

Miranda shrugged for a second time. "I am afraid that your parents will have to deal with the bodyguards for a while."

Andy sighed. "Yeah… you're right. I'll talk to them. At least my dad will no longer risk spending time at the police station." She made a grimace.

Miranda laughed.

Not that rehearsed laugh for the formalities. It was a melodious, hearty one.

On another occasion, Andy would have loved such unusual and delicious sound. In that moment, however, she was not pleased. "Miranda!"

The older woman stopped laughing, but her eyes were sparkling and a wide smile was plastered on her face. "I could not contain myself thinking about my 'father-in-law' having so much panache. It is a good thing I prepare for our battles!" And she laughed again.

Andy crossed her arms and pouted, nonetheless her lips insisted on curving in a smile. "If it was with the girls, you would have defended them! Probably not with a punch, but in your way, you would have done something... maybe wrecked the guy's career... done one of your 'typical' things..."

"Certainly," Miranda said in a cryptic tone. Inside, she smiled wickedly. In addition to the bodyguards, the editor had used her connections for those 'typical' things. Emily had executed her orders perfectly well.

Andy did not even want to imagine what prompted that look on Miranda's face. She almost felt sorry for the reporter.

Almost.

"Mmm..." Andy purred, snuggling up against the older woman. "You called them in-laws," she remembered with a huge smile.

Miranda just snorted.

Andy kissed her lips gently. "Thank you for taking care of everything..." She took Miranda's lips back, this time passionately.

"We're here," Roy said a little later through the car's intercom, when they stopped in front of the clinic.

Unable to get away from the contact immediately, the couple continued giving pecks on the lips for a while.

"Is the area clear?" Andy asked Roy after lowering the privacy divider, looking through the windows.

He grinned to her. "The idiots followed the decoy."

Both laughed like lunatics.

Miranda snorted at the unnecessary talk. After all, that was the idea. From now on, the old car would be used as bait. Miranda had hired an extra driver for that specific function. Whenever they went to the clinic, the other man would leave with the first  _Mercedes_ , leading the press away. Miranda and Andy would leave by the employees' entrance, at the back of the townhouse, and would take the new  _Mercedes_ , driven by Roy.

Subsequently to Andy and Roy's banter, the young woman and Miranda quickly reapplied their lipsticks and put their sunglasses on.

The editor got out of the car and offered her arm to Andy, looking at her appreciably. "Let's go."

x x x x

"Andrea, do you think this is really necessary?" Miranda asked pointedly, as if she were talking to a child, her eyebrows raising in disbelief at the younger woman's madness.

"You heard the doctor, it's not harmful, and I think that any help is welcome!" Andy affirmed in a voice muffled by her position.

"Oh, I heard her, yes. She looked at you as if you were an idiot, I remember it very well."

"Miranda!"

The older woman rolled her eyes but went back to stroking the hair under her fingers. "You are already fertilized, Andrea. This absurd belief is for the other kind of technique..." Miranda saw her pouting.

Andy pouted. "I know but I want to do it anyway, okay?" she retorted in a small voice.

Miranda sighed again. If Andrea thought that staying in that ridiculous position would help, then she would let her have her way.

The procedure adopted in the clinic was the  _ICSI_  technique, where a single sperm is injected directly into the egg, promoting fertilization. Being a woman in full health, as in Andy's case, the eggs were fertilized under ideal conditions so the pregnancy had great chances at the first attempt.

At age thirty-two and still childless, as a precaution, Miranda had thought it would be a good idea to have some of her eggs harvested.

It was their salvation.

The eggs were still young, and it ensured the perfect material for Andy's fertilization.

With the  _ICSI_  method, the embryo transfer is simple and in most cases, painless. In gynecological position, a catheter is inserted into the uterus and then injected with the embryonic material.

Miranda and Andy emotionally watched the entire process through an abdominal ultrasound. Forty-five minutes later, it was over.

After resting a little from the procedure and listening to the doctor's recommendations, Andy left hurriedly, dragging Miranda towards the car. Since then, she had maintained the position of lying on the seat, her head in Miranda's lap and her legs up, resting against the window. It was a good thing that the new  _Mercedes_  also had tinted windows; otherwise, it would have been quite a show for the population of New York!

Upon entering the townhouse, Andy ran upstairs. The girls came out just in time to see her disappear down the hall.

"What's with her, mom?"

"Is everything okay?"

The sisters were confused and worried.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Andrea is being silly. She wanted to get to the bedroom to put her legs up."

The twins laughed.

"Oh, one day we were talking about pregnancy things when she mentioned that," Cassidy reminded.

"Yeah, we know she believes it's necessary. But it's not for her case," Caroline observed, smiling aside.

Miranda snorted. Even the twins knew it. "I will see how Andrea is," she said, but then stopped and looked at her daughters more closely. "Are you two all right?"

The girls arched their eyebrows, caught off guard by the question. However, they quickly blanked their expressions.

"Umm... yes, we're..." Cassidy answered for them.

Miranda had a skeptical look on her face. "Why have you changed your shirt?" She pointed to Cassidy's item of clothing.

"Umm... a... because I accidentally got it dirty..."

Miranda's eyes narrowed. "Dirty with what, Cassidy?"

"Umm... a... I..."

"You bled."

The girl seemed regretful, as if it was her fault.

"Oh, Bobbsey," Miranda whispered, hugging Cassidy to her. She waved Caroline over, who was watching them anxiously. Soon the three were in a loving and comforting embrace.

"It wasn't a big deal..." Cassidy said in a smothered tone, still held tightly against her mother.

Miranda looked at her. "Never say something like that again!" she snapped. "You two should never hide these things from me, even if you think it is nothing. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mom..." they answered, regretfully.

"Are you really okay, Cassidy? Maybe it would be better to call the doctor..."

"No, mom, I'm fine, I swear!"

"Do you feel any nausea, dizziness, weakness? Does anything hurt?"

"No. It was just bleeding. The doctor told us with the medication increasing that would be more constant."

Miranda sighed in dismay. She hated it! The feeling of helplessness was terrible. "Indeed. Nevertheless, I should have been told about your bleeding..."

"Don't fire the tutor or the nurse, mom!" Caroline pleaded, her eyes watering. "It was my fault..."

"Our fault..." her sister added. "We tricked them."

Miranda took a deep breath. "Tell me what happened."

"When I saw that Cass was a little pale, I asked if we could get a drink and go to the bathroom. Cass started to bleed in the hallway… so after she cleaned herself up, Cass changed her shirt, and we went back. We told Camille and Sarah that Cass accidentally got wet in the bathroom, so she changed... They didn't suspect anything."

Miranda sighed, shaking her head. Her daughters were too smart for their own good. "I will not fire them this time. But we will talk about the incident. In my and Andrea's absence, their obligation is to always be with you two, no matter the situation."

The girls, heads down, nodded guiltily.

"We didn't want to disrupt the fertilization..." Cassidy explained.

"They would've contacted you and Andy, and you both would've panicked... and she needed to be calm..." Caroline added.

Miranda sighed again. "I understand, just do not do it again. It was something simple this time…" She paused. "But it could have been more serious..."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell Andy, mom... she can't be bothered with these things right now..." Caroline asked.

Miranda pursed her lips. She knew that Andrea would be upset if she found out that they hid Cassidy's mishap. However, the girls had a point. Thank God they were okay. Unfortunately, those incidents would be part of the process. "Alright." Miranda finally agreed. "Just this time."

"We're going back to class now," said Cassidy, already tired of all that sentimental talk.

"Are you good enough to…"

"I'm fine, mom, really. Go see Andy. She must be wondering why you're not there with her."

"You are right."

"Tell her we'll be up to say hi to her later," Caroline added.

Miranda nodded and kissed the head of each of her daughters. "See you later."

"Okay, mom!" they said together, leaving, thundering through the house.

Miranda smiled and shook her head.  _Some things do not change_ , she thought, going to see her other 'girl'.

At Andrea's bedroom door, Miranda snorted.  _The girl is ridiculous..._  The older woman narrowed her eyes.  _And she is in that silly position... because she cares… yes... ridiculous..._  Miranda mused with a loving smile, and then rolled her eyes and came in. "Here, let me help you," she said, settling a pillow under Andrea's back, whose legs were raised against the wall. "How much longer are you going stay like this?" Miranda asked disdainfully, sitting down on the bed next to the younger woman.

"Just a few more minutes... my back is starting to hurt..."

Miranda snorted. "Your stubbornness is beyond belief, Andrea."

It was Andy's turn to snort. Look who was talking about stubbornness! "Where are the girls? Are they studying?"

"They should be. It is class time," Miranda snapped, remembering what they were hiding from Andrea and feeling guilty.

"I know! I just heard them when I came up."

"They saw you hurry by and asked if everything was okay, how things were. Like me, the girls think that—Miranda pointed to Andy's position—is nonsense."

"I don't care... I want to do it anyway..."

Miranda shrugged. "Fine, if this brings you peace of mind, I will not say another word."

Andy sighed. The woman was a handful!

It was then they saw the flash.

"YES! We got it!" they heard Caroline screaming as she left, running from the door with her sister.

"Photo for posterity!" Cassidy broke out into giggles, going down the steps.

Andy laughed. "I can't believe that they took a photo of me like that!"

Miranda smiled slyly. "You put yourself in that situation, darling," she teased, bent over and kissed Andy's left cheek. "Come on, enough of that, Andrea. Come here," Miranda commanded, making the young woman bring her legs down to lie with her on the bed. Miranda hugged her from behind and nuzzled her neck, Andrea's smell instantly relaxing her. "Let's take a nap until lunchtime."

Andy smiled tenderly, snuggling back into the woman. Time off with Miranda Priestly was a divine treat. As if on cue, Andy yawned widely. She was tired; she had hardly slept last night.

While Miranda held Andrea, one word uttered by Cassidy hammered in her mind: posterity.

She would do anything for this to be a fact in her daughters' life.

Miranda looked down at Andrea, now sleeping peacefully in her arms. The young woman had a hand on her belly in an involuntary sign of protection.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA:** Thanks to **_Mxrolkr_** and **_McGonagall's Bola_** for reviewing my translation on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

After a long and pleasant nap, Miranda and Andy went down the stairs to eat lunch with the twins. Once the girls saw them, they teased Andy about the photo. However, the young woman got into the game. Actually, Andy thought it would be a pretty funny photo to show their friends and the baby when it was older.

"When will you know if the procedure worked?" Caroline asked between bites of her steak.

"They'll take the test in twelve days," Andy answered.

"That long?" Cassidy complained.

Miranda paused in taking a bite and arched her eyebrows. "Making babies is not so simple, Bobbseys."

"Usually is. Just a man taking a woman to…"

Miranda cleared her throat, interrupting her daughter's line of thought.

She sighed.

It was strange to see how her babies were growing up so quickly.

Miranda sighed again.

She felt old.

Andy's smile was huge. Poor Miranda! She decided to go for the rescue. "Cass, getting pregnant is not limited to the act. You don't always get pregnant the first time you have intimate relations. Of course our case was atypical; we were already halfway there, but we still have to wait some time to see if I'll hold the transfer of the embryonic material and actually got pregnant."

"Oh, I understand..."

Miranda was relieved that Andrea had dealt with the delicate matter and lunch carried on without any major problems. The girls talked about their new routine of study and that despite the different system, they were enjoying the classes.

Miranda was satisfied to note that her daughters really looked well. After a loving good-bye and secretly telling them to call her in case something happened, she was ready to return to  _Runway_.

Andy walked her to the door. "Will you be home for dinner tonight?" she asked as she fixed the collar of Miranda's blouse.

The older woman pursed her lips. "I will try."

"Please..." Andy purred, fluttering her eyelashes.

Miranda snorted, but her lips curved into a small smile. "I will try," she said with conviction this time.

Andy grinned and gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips.

Miranda rolled her eyes before putting her sunglasses on. She stepped toward the car and then turned around, surprising Andy by taking her in her arms and giving her a fervent kiss. "Now, that is something to make a woman hurry home, wanting for more," she said in a husky and sensual voice, a dangerous smile on her lips.

Andy, still a little dizzy, just nodded in agreement, her face flushed and with a big goofy grin.

Miranda snickered victoriously, turned on her heels and went to meet Roy at the car. Along the way her hips swayed more than usual.

Andy watched her in undisguised lust.  _That woman will be the death of me..._ she thought, fanning herself.

 

x x x x

 

"How was it?" Miranda asked as she saw Andrea join them in the living room.

To the delight of Andy and the twins, the editor had arrived by dinner time. After the meal, Andy had finally gathered the courage and had called her parents.

"Andrea, for God's sake, sit down," Miranda commanded. Watching the younger woman shifting her feet was unnerving her.

Andy snapped out of her stupor and went to the couch, sitting next to Miranda, who affectionately embraced her shoulders. "I didn't talk with dad... And mom gave me a scolding, again. Dad is driving her crazy! He's so angry that mom didn't allow him to talk to me…"

Miranda sighed wearily. "I am sorry, Andrea..." Lately she had been saying that so much, that she feared it no longer held any meaning.

"Yeah..."

"We're sorry, too, Andy."

The girls were worried.

Andy gently broke away from Miranda, going to the twins, hugging them lovingly. "Sweethearts, you don't have anything to be sorry about."

Caroline shrugged. "If it weren't for us, your dad wouldn't be so angry with you. This sucks..."

"Yeah, it sucks!" Cassidy agreed.

"Girls, language!" Miranda warned, while Andy smiled.

"Yeah, it su…" The younger woman paused and looked at Miranda, giving her a wink. "It is too bad, really. But it's not your fault. The  _paparazzi_  are just annoying. Besides, I think my dad is overreacting..."

"He doesn't like us," Caroline noted.

"Because of mom," Cassidy amended.

Miranda felt her heart tighten.

Andy took a deep breath. "Oh, darlings, my parents have nothing against you, on the contrary. Since we started spending time together, I've told them about you two a lot."

The twins had skeptical looks on their faces.

"I confess that my dad has a problem with Miranda because of the time I worked for her. But he must understand that the circumstances are very different now. Once my dad has calmed down, I really want my parents to know you and see how wonderful you two are."

"But if he keeps hurting you, we'll cause him trouble!"

"Cassidy..." Miranda reprimanded, but inside, she thought the same. So Richard Sachs hated her, nothing new there. However, he had better stop taking it out on Andrea. She did not deserve that.

After more conversation, the girls finally gave in. When the time came, they would give them a chance and try to really get to know Andy's parents. A little later, Miranda sent the twins to bed and stayed in the living room with Andrea.

Miranda Priestly had no patience for inane chatting with anyone. Still, when she had begun to strengthen her relationship with Andrea, the older woman had realized that the girl's babbling did not affect her as most people did. Andrea was smart and ridiculously funny. The girl was sometimes so clueless in her tirades, that she could break Miranda's defenses, making her laugh honestly.

"Nigel was climbing the walls today," Miranda said with amusement in her voice, after kissing Andrea's neck. The younger woman had her head on Miranda's shoulder, snuggling with her on the couch.

Andy chuckled. "And when is he not?"

Miranda snorted. "Nigel has been more jumpy than usual since I began to delegate more to him," she said scornfully.

"Mmm..."

"I think he thought I was going crazy... Maybe he still thinks that. But now, Nigel feels he understands the reason for my madness." Miranda gave Andrea an extra squeeze, clarifying her point.

Andy chuckled again.

Miranda rolled her eyes but smiled. She had to admit that since she had begun giving more tasks to Nigel, her office life had gotten easier. Miranda still ruled  _Runway_  with an iron fist, but it had been nice to have 'just' the job to inspect certain things. Of course she had to remain alert. Unfortunately, Miranda was surrounded by many idiots. However, Nigel had been proving himself very competent.

"I'm going to meet Nige Thursday for happy hour."

Miranda raised her eyebrows and looked down at Andrea, encouraging her to continue.

"As you well know, Nige got in touch with me yesterday," Andy emphasized, reminding Mirada that it was she who had given her cell phone number to him. "Nige wants to meet me to talk. Apparently, he's worried about me." Andy shrugged.

Miranda's eyes narrowed. "Was Nigel rude to you?"

Andy sighed. "No, just very hurt... and with good reason..." She sighed again. "But we kind of made up, and we agreed to sit and talk." Andy chewed her lips. "Despite everything that happened, I trust Nigel... I want him by our side. I want to tell him everything..."

Miranda nodded in agreement. She also trusted the man, even though she did not feel worthy of his loyalty. Besides, Nigel adored Andrea, and she deserved his affection. It would be good for them to have another ally.

No matter how much Nigel understood her motives, Miranda knew he was still a little resentful about Paris. And even though she had been attempting to make amends with him, his hurt feelings were legitimate. Since that fateful episode, their friendship had been sensitive. Miranda had never been very good at approaches, and Nigel, even a friend, feared her boss image. It was tricky at times. However, Andrea reconnecting with him could consequently help to soothe things between Miranda and her longtime friend.

The editor smiled. It was good to see a situation straighten out without her needing to get directly involved in the matter.

"What was that smile?" Andy asked suspiciously.

Miranda's smile got bigger, but she did not answer; instead, she lowered her lips over Andrea's.

Within seconds, Andy forgot everything else, except the taste of Miranda's mouth, her body heat and the emotions that only Miranda awoke in her. This intensity still frightened Andy sometimes, but it felt so damn good.

Kisses and more kisses, caresses and groans of contentment followed.

"Mmm..." Andy moaned, panting after they broke from the last kiss, cuddling up to Miranda's body like a kitten. "Let's go to bed..." she murmured in a hoarse and sensual voice.

Miranda stiffened. "An… Andrea... we... I do not think we..."

Andy laughed. "Sleep, Miranda, just to sleep," she clarified, cupping her cheek.

The other woman relaxed, then snorted. They remained some time in one another's embrace, their features happy, carefree; until Andy released a loud yawn and the two of them got up lazily.

"Umm... Miranda?" Andy asked, at the stairs.

"Yes, darling?"

"I... we... Can I sleep with you in your bedroom?"

Miranda hesitated a little. Her former husbands had had their own bedrooms because she hated to sleep with them and listen to their snoring every night. After they had sex, usually the other would return to their own bedroom. Mostly, Miranda could not relax in their company. On the few occasions they had slept together, it had been restless, sleepless nights. To grant someone the power of being that close to her while she was unprotected sleeping made her uneasy.

With Andrea, however, Miranda liked the contact, to be able to hold her while the younger woman slept. Miranda could truly relax. The few times they had slept together, the feeling of belonging had been immense. Miranda knew that by accommodating the request, she would be opening another part of herself up to the girl. Andrea would probably want to sleep beside her every night, especially with the advancing pregnancy.

The thought, rather than annoy Miranda, made her smile.

"Yes, darling. Go prepare for the night. I will be waiting for you."

Andrea's beaming smile certainly was a sample of the fact that the effort to readjust her actions would be worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

At seven o'clock sharp on Thursday, Andy entered the  _Firehouse_ , looking for Nigel. Jazz echoed at a pleasant level, groups in lively conversations and couples sitting intimately close filled the tables.

The bar was spacious and chic, with varied live music, conveniently near  _Runway_. Precisely because of this proximity, before going to meet her friend, Andy had stopped by to say hello to Miranda, who was leaving earlier that night to stay with the girls. Andy and the twins appreciated her consideration.

"Hey, Six!" Nigel called when saw her.

Andy grinned and walked over to her friend. She gave him a long, loving hug.

Nigel pulled back a little, frowned, looked her up and down and turned Andy to look at her from all angles.

He nodded satisfied, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see that you have stayed a size four. Because it seems you'll be forced to live in fashion!  _Dior_?"

"Yep!"

"Perfect! Was it Miranda who chose for you?"

Andy smiled widely, nodding.

"Perfect..." Nigel repeated, but this time his face was worried. He helped Andy sit and sat down beside her, then, he said with a sincere smile, "You look fabulous, Six."

"You too, my friend. And I haven't been a six in a long time..." She reminded him with a chuckle.

"That is true. But I like the nickname, so I'll use it! Besides, it's good for you to always remember the past and never go there again!"

Andy laughed with him. It was good to be with Nigel.

A waiter came to serve them.

"Drinks are on me!" Nigel offered, and Andy froze. "What was the name of that delicious orange drink that we had that time?" he asked excitedly, but soon pursed his lips at Andy's state. "What?"

"Umm... drink... I can't... I can't have alcohol."

Nigel frowned, and then his eyes widened. "Oh my God! Do not tell me you've become addicted to drugs!"

"What? No, no! It's nothing like it!"

Nigel pursed his lips once more. Then he ordered an exotic drink for him and a pineapple juice with mint for Andy. "Okay, what's going on?" Nigel asked as soon as the waiter left.

Andy sighed deeply and began...

If possible, at the end, Nigel looked even more amazed than Doug when Andy had told him about her story with Miranda.

"I… I don't know what to say, Six... besides the fact that now things fit... and I'm even more worried about you..."

"Yeah... Complicated situation, huh?"

Nigel snorted. "You're being kind..."

"But for me, as crazy as it may be, it's the right thing, Nige."

He sighed. "Well, that's what matters, Six. I confess that it will be hard for me to get used to seeing Miranda REALLY being nice to someone. But I also confess that I have enjoyed the little I have seen. Despite our past differences, I still care about her."

They paused to take a drink. After a sip of her juice, Andy asked, "Are you still very upset with Miranda?"

Nigel sighed again. "I was sad and disappointed... especially with the industry, what it sometimes forces us to do. I know that for you, who is full of this freshness and childish sense of ethics, it may seem silly, that you think you always have a choice. But, in that case, no matter the choice, it would bring loss.  _Runway_  is Miranda's essence. She played with the cards that she had. How do you think I would have felt if my ascension had meant her ruin? I am who I am because of Miranda Priestly. She shaped me and continues to teach me. I can be many things, but ungrateful is not one of them."

Andy was silent, pondering. She had been naive and unfair. She had opened her heart about her departure, but Andy wanted to talk to Miranda about it again, now having a new outlook on everything. "But then, why are you two still so distant from each other?"

Nigel smirked. "We're talking about Miranda Priestly, you realize. For you she may be... I really don't know how she is. But for us, mere mortals, Miranda continues to be the  _Ice Queen_. We have a friendship based on years together, but this issue is professional. However, it also involves feelings... and it is complicated having a sentimental conversation with the woman, you must know that."

Andy nodded. Even for her, who shared Miranda's private side, it was not always easy. Sometimes Andy had to use great patience and skill to get Miranda to open up to her. "I understand, Nige. But Miranda thinks you are still very hurt by what she did, and I know she fears to approach and be rejected. Miranda is not going to take the first step. It's all up to you, my friend."

Nigel just nodded in agreement, thoughtfully. He missed Miranda and her wry sense of humor, their most intimate conversations. Nigel, more than anyone, knew that facade of grandeur and a glamorous life hid a sad woman.

He looked at Andy. Her love for the older woman was hopeful and sincere. There, before him, in the form of a young lady, so strange to their world and absurdly lovable in her beauty and soul, was the opportunity for Miranda Priestly to finally be happy. It would not be an easy road, especially with the twins' difficulties, but it was not impossible. Now he understood that.

"You're right, Six," Nigel finally said, firmly. "I think it's time to put an end to it. I'll try to subtly approach her and let things slowly return to normal. After all, you two will need all the help possible. More twins... have you thought about that?" He could not resist teasing her.

Andy snorted. "Oh, I can't think of anything else!"

Inside Andy smiled satisfied. In one night, she had reconnected with her friend, made him resolve to take action with respect to his friendship with Miranda, and she still got a powerful ally for them.

Andrea Sachs was very proud of herself!

 

* * *

 

 

** AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Hello guys!

First, I want to apologize for the enormous delay in updating this story. It's been over two years I've been keeping you waiting. I'm very sorry!

However, in the meantime, I got engaged, moved to another state, got officially married and my wife and I adopted six females cats. In addition, I launched two books, wrote an online novel and started a post-graduation course. So please, take it easy on me.

I finished the translation of the whole story and I'll post the chapters until December 31.

Thank you for all loving messages and emails about the story and polite requests for me to finish it.

Until next chapter!


End file.
